The Path of Jason Evans
by ThePurpleArcher24
Summary: Jason Evans wanted nothing more than to be a WWE superstar, and now he's getting his chance. Join Jason as he goes on his journey to climb the proverbial ladder that is the WWE. (Canceled)
1. The Debut of Jason Evans

**What's up everyone, as you might know my name is ChainGangSoldier45 and this is my third wrestling story and I can't wait to share this story with you, I wanted to upload last night but I couldn't finish until just a few minutes before I uploaded it, yes I finished this technically Tuesday night at like 11:50 but yeah so with that being said Chapter 2 will be up today sometime. I do hope you guys like this first chapter to my new story. And do hope you guys realize that Paige IS NOT THE LOVE INTEREST, I don't know who it is just yet but I am open to suggestions.**

 ***I own no one that belongs to the WWE except for Jason Evans.**

(July 20, 2015- Monday Night Raw: Summer Slam 4 Weeks Away)

 **Kansas City, MO**

Jason Evans pulled up to the arena hosting the flagship show, Jason was a mix of African American and Italian, and he was twenty-two years old. He was born in the United States but at the age of three he along with his family moved to Norwich, England due to his father's work, there he became friends with one Saraya-Jade Bevis better known to her fans as Paige. They did everything together, both started training to wrestle at the age thirteen by Saraya's brothers but unlike Saraya who was able to step into the ring, Jason and his family had to move back to the states, which made him lose contact with Saraya, the move also almost stopped Jason's dreams of becoming a wrestler. The dark cloud didn't end there as a few months after moving Jason's father walked out on him and his mother so they were forced to move back in with Jason's grandmother in Venice Beach, California but the move soon proved to be a great thing for the young Evans as he met the man who would become his mentor and father figure in Steven Borden better known as "The Icon" Sting.

Steve trained Jason after school and when he had days off, Jason worked his butt off to show that he was learning and listening every time. The pay off came on the day before Jason's birthday, Steve had asked him to come to the gym then had been using and when he arrived he met Paul Levesque, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and Vince McMahon for the first time, there he learned that they were giving him a tryout match to see if he was WWE material. When the match was over Jason was asked to stay in the ring as Steve talked with Vince and other others, he couldn't hear what they were saying and his confidence went down slightly when it looked like he hadn't impressed them but it went back up when they started clapping. The next day on Jason's birthday he was given a contract by Paul himself, before he signed it he was told that he wouldn't have to report to WWE's developmental NXT unless he felt the need to learn more. Jason thought about it then told Paul that he learned better in the ring and then signed on the dotted line before shaking hands with the man who would be one of his bosses.

Jason pulled into the parking lot of the arena then got out of the car, he grabbed his duffle bag from the backseat and made his way inside. The moment he stepped inside he saw WWE workers rushing around the arena trying to get things together before the show started, he made his way down the hall hoping to find the locker room when he heard someone scream, he glanced up and a smile crossed his face as he saw Saraya running towards him so he quickly dropped his back and caught her as she leaped into his arms making sure to wrap her legs around his waist. Jason placed her down then she said, "I can't believe its you, I mean I heard there was a new guy coming in and then I saw your name on the match card and now you're here standing in front of me while I babble like a bloody idiot" Jason smirked, she was still the same girl he had become friends with and it was nice to know that she hadn't changed one bit.

"Its nice to see you haven't changed Say" he says with a smirk then picks up his bag, they turn and start making their way down the hall towards the locker rooms, as they walked Saraya asked him about he had been doing since the last she had seen him so he told her leaving out the part about his father leaving. As they passed the match card showing the match ups for the night Jason stopped and glanced at it to see that he would be going one on one against Bo Dallas, "So they want me to face the guy who says…. All you have to do is BO-lieve" Jason says making sure to use his best Bo Dallas impression at the end making Saraya laugh. They had reached the locker rooms that Jason would be sharing with other superstars but before he went inside Saraya spoke up.

"Hey a bunch of us getting together after the show you should so come with so we can catch up some more."

"I'd like that" Jason replied.

(!)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall" Lillian Garcia announced then Shoot for the Stars which belongs to the one and only Bo Dallas, the Brooksville native walked out onto the stage, he dropped down on one knee and did his signature pose. "Introducing first from Brooksville, Florida, weighting in at 234 lbs, 'The Inspirational' Bo Dallas" Lillian announced as Bo made his way down the ramp ignore the boos from the crowd, when he reaches the end of the ramp he starts doing his run around the ring before entering the ring. Bo takes the mic away from Lillian then goes to stand in the middle of the ring.

"Kansas City, the home of the Royals…. Who haven't won anything in over 30 years, and you poor people have to sit here and waste your life away as I inspire you" Bo Dallas says garnering boos from the WWE Universe. The lights in the arena go dark and a clock appears on the titantron and it started ticking and the song I'm Comin' by Silkk The Shocker started playing. Jason walked out onto the stage wearing his wresting attire, which consisted of black tights with the face of a white tiger on the sides of the tights. The rest of the attire was black wrist tape, black elbow pads and boots to match.

"Introducing his opponent, from Venice Beach, California, weighting in at 216 pounds Jason Evans" Lillian announced as Jason made his way down the ramp, he climbed the steps then entered the ring. Jason climbed the turnbuckle then raised his arms into the air then dropped down to face his opponent who was smiling at him with the creep smile he usual wears on his face.

The two men circled then locked up, Bo backs Jason into the corner located behind Jason, the two men keep the lock up that was until the ref reached the count of four, Bo stepped back allowing Jason to step out of the corner. The circled a second time before locking up in the middle of the ring, Jason counters the move and locks Bo in a side headlock, which he follows with a hip, toss sending Bo onto the mat but makes sure to keep the headlock locked in on the Brooksville native. Jason keeps the hold on until Bo is able to reach the bottom rope thus making Jason release the hold, both men get to their feet first and Bo gets in the first move offense in as he kicks up with a DDT planting Jason head first into the mat, Bo then goes for the pin.

1…

Jason kicks out, Bo gets to his feet then starts stomping down on Jason's midsection even grabs the ropes for leverage while using his boot to choke Jason out so the ref starts the five count with Bo stopping at four. Bo smiles then picks Jason up and Irish whips him into the ropes but when Jason comes back he counters with a Hurricurana sending Bo through the ropes to the arena floor outside the ring. Jason gets to his feet then waits for Dallas to get up and when he does Jason runs to the opposite ropes then when he comes back he leaps through the ropes hitting Bo with a Suicide Dive. Jason was the first one to his feet, he walks over then picks Bo up and tosses him back into the ring, Jason climbs to the ring apron were he waits for Bo to stand and when the Brooksville native does, Jason leaps to the top rope then launches himself off the top rope hitting Bo with a flying forearm smash to the side of Bo's head knocking him down to the mat. Jason quickly goes for the cover.

1….

2….

Bo gets shoulder up breaking the pin, both men get to their feet at the exact same time, Bo goes for a punch but Jason ducks it then gets Bo into a landside pin.

1…

2…

Bo kicks out, both men get to their feet once more then start exchanging rights with each other, Bo kicks Jason in the stomach then whips Jason into the nearby corner, he runs at Jason only for the Venice Beach native to duck under then clothesline attempt, he glances over his shoulder and when Bo turns around Jason does a back flip kick better known as Pele Kick to Bo's head sending back into the corner. Jason walks away and seeing Bo is still groggily in the corner so he runs then leaps into the air hitting Bo with a Stinger's Splash.

"Shades of his mentor Sting" Cole says.

Jason back up and Bo comes at him but Jason kicks him in the stomach when follows up with another familiar move used by his mentor, Jason connects with the Scorpion Death Drop he then goes for the pin.

1….

2…

3….

"Here is your winner Jason Evans" Lillian announced as Jason got to his feet and the ref raises his arms in the air for victory. Jason got out of the ring then started making his way up the ramp making sure to celebrate some more before entering the back, the moment he enters he grabs a towel which was offered by a worker then a bottle of water. He walks over and enters the green room were a bunch of the superstars were gathered to watch the show, he noticed Saraya standing talking to Ashley Fliehr (Charlotte) and Rebecca Quin (Becky Lynch) so he decided to walk over and join them. They didn't say a word as their attention was soon drawn to the television set, Paul Heyman was in the ring talking about what had happened the previous night, Jason would shake his head as Paul constantly brought up how his client Brock Lesnar beat the Undertaker at WrestleMania 30.

"That dumb fat walrus is going to piss…" before Jason could finish the lights on the screen when out and soon they came back on to show Undertaker standing in the ring with Heyman. Everyone watched as Taker put his hands on Heyman and then business picked up as Lesnar's music hit and the Beast came running out. "And shit has officially hit the fucking fan" he said and his words would become true as the two men started to brawl so every superstar in the locker room except for Jason and the divas.

"Are you going out there to help?" Saraya asked, Jason looked at her like she was out of her mind before saying,

"Get in between two pissed legends? I'm not that stupid" he shook his head then said that he would see them later as he walked out into the hallway making his way towards the locker room hoping to avoid the brawl that would most likely spill into the backstage soon.

(!)

Jason entered the hotel that the WWE superstars would be staying at, after checking in at the desk he made his way into the elevator, he placed his back against the wall of the elevator then started to close his eyes as the doors began to close but before the doors could shut completely a woman's voice asked for the elevator to stop so Jason put his foot out stopping the doors from closing completely. It was Rebecca who stepped on, "Thanks" she said and Jason replied by nodding his head, the doors closed and started to move, as the elevator made its up to the third floor neither of them said a word. The doors opened and Rebecca stepped out with Jason right behind her, it was surprise to both as they started walking in the same direction, it was even more a surprise to them when they saw that they were across the hall from each other.

He entered his room then dropped his bag on the ground before pulling out his cell phone, he saw that he had three missed calls, one was from his mother while the other two were from Jason's girlfriend Melody. He called his mother back first and she congratulated him on his match along with saying how proud she was of him, he goes to return his girlfriend's call when his phone goes off flashing the name of his mentor so with a smile he answers it.

"Hey, so what did you think?"

" _You were great kid, you even performed my finishers better than I did."_ Jason replied with a chuckle then said,

"Thanks, it seriously means a lot coming from you."

" _You deserve it kid now since its your first night go have some fun but not to much fun okay?"_

"You got it boss" Jason replied before hanging up the phone, he goes call Melody when there is a knock at his door, he places his phone down on the bed and walks to the door. He opens it to see Saraya standing there, "What's up Sar?" he asked with a raised eyebrow to which she replied,

"You said you would come hang out with us after the show remember?" that's when the realization hit Jason that he had indeed agreed to hang out with Saraya tonight after the show, he goes to speak when she grabs his wrist pulling out of the hotel room and his door shutting behind just as his cell phone starting ringing with Melody's name flashing.

 **Thanks for reading everyone and again chapter 2 will be up later today. If you liked the story then please review if not then no flames.**


	2. Say Her Name Three Times

**Here is a fun short little chapter, I know its short but the reason for that is I wanted to showcase the type of relationship Jason has with his girlfriend. I also wanted to thank you for the reviews.**

 **OriginalKanima: Do not worry Charlotte will be making more appearances in the story since she's friends with Saraya and among other things.**

 **BubblyShell22: I'm glad you like Jason and I hope as the story progresses and I start to show the Renegade side of Jason you will like him even more espcially when it comes to the Road to WrestleMania 32.**

 **thejoker122: Thanks for the review, glad you liked it.**

 **Bajor10: Thanks for the review, glad you liked it.**

 **Guest: The reason I'm not going with Paige as the love interest (and yes i agree she would be the best choice) I just wanted try something new, I did use Paige as the love interest for my On My Way story so there's that.**

 ***I think you know the disclaimer by now.**

(July 21, 2015- Tuesday: Summer Slam 4 Weeks Away)

Jason awoke to the sound of his alarm on his cell phone going off, he reaches out from underneath the covers to turn it off before sitting up completely, he glances over and sees that it was four in the morning so he gets out of bed making his way over to where his bag is, after pulling out a pair of black basketball shorts, a white muscle shirt and a grey hoodie he enters the bathroom to change. A few minutes later he emerges all dressed up, he place his headphones in his ears and leaves the hotel room. He makes his way down the hall towards the elevator, he reaches over and presses the button for the first floor then steps back as the doors start to close. He again leaned his back against the wall of the elevator.

He still hadn't returned Melody's call from the previous night, he had gotten back late last night, and luckily for Jason he didn't drink enough to give him hangover. The doors to the elevator opened so he stepped out and made his way towards the front of hotel, the moment he stepped outside, he pressed play on his iPhone and the sounds of Walk by the Foo Fighters started playing and he took off in a sprint down the block. Jason started to pick up pace as he rounded the corner, he ran around the entire block six times before coming to a stop in front of the hotel once more, he bent over so he could catch his breath before entering the hotel. As he made his way over the elevator he pulled his hood off his head, he pressed the up button but quickly decided that he wasn't in the mood to take the elevator so he stepped into the staircase, taking a deep breath he ran up the three flights of steps reaching his floor. Jason stepped out onto his floor and made his way down the hall to his room, he entered and stripped his sweaty clothes and went into the bathroom where he took a shower.

When he was done he stepped back into the bedroom, he glanced down to see that he had missed calls, he picked up his phone and pressed the callback button. He stood there putting the phone to his ear, he stood there waiting as the phone rang and finally he heard Melody's voice. "Hey babe, sorry I didn't call you back sooner but after the show I went out with some of the other guys and I didn't get back until late last night" he said.

" _I understand baby just next call me okay? No matter what time it is I want to hear your voice"_ Jason smirked then said,

"You got it babe, listen I got to go but I will call you tonight? Okay I love you babe bye," he said before hanging up the phone, after getting off the phone with Melody he got dressed and since it was seven he decided to head downstairs for breakfast. Stepping off the elevator he made his way into the food area, the moment he stepped in he saw that the room that there was barely anyone in it except for a few including Jason himself. He walked over and grabbed a muff and orange juice before making his way over to an empty table in the corner of the room. Jason popped the top off his OJ then started to peel the wrap off around his muffin when some cleared their throat so he looked up to see Jonathon 'Jon' Good (Dean Ambrose and Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns) standing there.

"Mind if we join you?" Joe asked to which Jason replied,

"Not at all" the two former Shield members took seats at the table, as the men ate Jason noticed that Joe was keeping the arm that was hurt during his match against Luke Harper the previous night close to his body. "So Jason, what's your story" Joe asked before taking a sip of his coffee, Jason licked his lips then told the two friends his story starting with his friendship with Saraya to meeting Sting then joining the WWE. "So you and Sar…."

"No!" Jason said suddenly cutting the Samoan Superman off, Jason quickly looks around then says, "Do not say her name, I don't know how the hell she does it but whenever you say her name like three times she appears behind me and scares the shit out of me" the two former Shield brothers looked at each other before turning back to face Jason with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Saraya" Joe said, Jason tuned to Jon and said,

"Don't do it," Jon smirked and started to chuckle before saying,

"Saraya" and just like Jason had said Saraya popped up from behind Jason making him jump out of his seat scaring the crap out of him, Jason placed his head in his hands and says,

"You guys suck."

 **Thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up soon with it being Smackdown and all so yeah. If you liked the chapter please leave a review if not then don't.**


	3. Stopping A Lass Kicking

**I'm back with chapter 3 of Jason Evans: The Path of the Renegade, its the Smackdown chapter and once again Jason goes up against Bo Dallas, I also wanted to end it on a happy note for Jason.**

 **BubblyShell22: Thanks for the review, glad you liked the talk Jason had with Dean and Roman, that won't be the last we see of them.**

 **Bajor10: Becky Lynch as a love interest is very possible, they have some interaction in this chapter, not a lot but some.**

(July 23, 2015- Thursday Night Smackdown: Summer Slam 4 Weeks Away)

 **Lincoln, NE  
**  
Jason entered the arena with his bag over his shoulder, he makes his way down the hall towards the locker room, he didn't have to worry about Saraya appearing out of nowhere to scare him cause she was off with Danielle (Summer Rae) and her boyfriend at some award show. He turns around the corner and continued walking, "EVANS!" Jason stops and turns to see one of his bosses in the form of Triple H making his way towards him. "I'm glad I found kid, listen the fans were really into the match you had with Taylor (Bo Dallas) on Monday so tonight you'll be facing him again in a rematch" Hunter said before patting Jason on the shoulder and walking away. Jason smirked before continuing his way towards the locker room, he turns the corner only stop when he hears voices, he looks around then notices Ariane (Cameron) but what he also noticed was that she looked to be in a heated argument with Rebecca about something.

At first Jason wasn't going to get involved but he knew if he didn't then Saraya would kick his ass so he started walking over only to pick it up when he saw that argument was about to escalate quickly mostly because he heard Ariane say something to Becca and she was about to slap the taste out of the former Funkadactyl's mouth so just as Rebecca's hand was coming into the air Jason caught her wrist stopping her. "Whoa there now, no need for things to get out of control now" he said before Rebecca yanked her wrist free from his grip, "Now, how about we settle this before one of the bosses have to…."

"Why don't you mind your own god damn business" Ariane snapped cutting him off, Jason turned to look at her, he wanted to snap at her for snapping at him but before he opened his mouth he took a long deep breath then said,

"I'm just tryin' to be a nice co-worker and defuse a situation before y'all get into trouble… also because Rebecca here was about to knock you on your ass."

"Your damn right I was" Rebecca muttered so only Jason heard her and chuckled but Ariane did hear the chuckle and was not happy so she said,

"You think its funny talk about someone behind they're back?" suddenly the look on Rebecca's face went from mad to straight pissed which told Jason there was way more to the argument then he had witnessed.

"Oh, you want to talk about talking behind someone's back you no talent bitch" Becca spat with venom in her words. Next thing Jason knew Becca launch herself at Ariane only for Jason to catch her them place her over his shoulder. The former Funkadactyl took off running before the former NXT Diva could hurt her, "Put me down" he heard her growl so he said,

"Not until you calm down" he waited until he heard her breathing normal before placing down in front of him blocking the direction that Ariane had went to get away from her. "Now normally I wouldn't have gotten involved cause I know you can handle yourself but I also know that Saraya would've kicked my ass had I not stepped in so…. Care to tell me why you wanted to knock her block off?" he said as the two started walking way from the area.

"It was nothing, she just started talking about me behind my back and I got sick of it" Rebecca replied not making eye contact with him as they walked. As they walked silence filled the air between them, neither knowing what to say to the other, when they reached the end of the hall that's when they went their separate ways, Rebecca making her way towards the Divas locker room while Jason went towards the Superstar's locker room and neither glancing back at the other.

(!)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall" Eden Stiles announced then Shoot for the Stars which belongs to the one and only Bo Dallas, the Brooksville native walked out onto the stage, he dropped down on one knee and did his signature pose. "Introducing first from Brooksville, Florida, weighting in at 234 lbs, 'The Inspirational' Bo Dallas" Eden announced as Bo made his way down the ramp ignore the boos from the crowd, when he reaches the end of the ramp he starts doing his run around the ring before entering the ring.

"This man is looking to gain some revenge for the lost this past Monday on Raw to WWE's newest superstar in Jason Evans" Todd Phillips says.

"Your right about that Todd, my boy Jason killed it on Monday and tonight I believe will be no different" Jimmy Uso replied.

The lights in the arena go dark and a clock appears on the titantron, I'm Comin' started playing. Jason walked out onto the stage wearing his wresting attire, which consisted of black tights with the face of a white tiger on the sides of the tights. The rest of the attire was black wrist tape, black elbow pads and boots to match. "Introducing his opponent, from Venice Beach, California, weighting in at 216 pounds Jason Evans" Eden announced as Jason made his way down the ramp, he climbed the steps then entered the ring. Jason climbed the turnbuckle then raised his arms into the air then dropped down to face Bo who didn't look happy to see him.

The two men circled before locking up, Jason backs Bo up into the ropes then pushes him off the ropes whipping him to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring and when Bo comes back Jason goes for a clothesline but Bo ducks under and comes off the ropes which allows him to club Jason in the back making him stumble forward. Bo bounces off the ropes again but this time Jason counters with a tilt a whirl back breaker then goes for the pin.

1…

Bo kicks out, Jason wastes no time as he grabs Bo and gets the self proclaimed Inspirational Superstar into a headlock. He wrenches the hold on the Brooksville native to apply pressure, Bo tires his best to get out of the hold but Jason quickly wraps his legs around Bo's waist thus putting Dallas in a sleeper hold. Jason keeps the hold on Bo hoping the move would put the Brooksville native to sleep but what he didn't realize was that he was close to the ropes, he came to realize this when Bo reached his hand out and grabbed the bottom rope making Jason break the hold. Jason pushes Bo away towards the middle of the ring, Jason goes to get to his feet when Bo comes out of nowhere and drop kicks Jason through the ropes to the arena floor back first. Bo gets out of the ring and starts stomping away at Jason repeatedly, the Brooksville native picks Jason up then rams him back first into the ring apron hard.

After doing that a numerous amounts of time he throws Jason back into the ring, Bo climbs onto the apron before climbing to the top turnbuckle and waits for Jason to get up. When Jason does get to his feet Bo leaps off but Jason counters with a drop kick out of nowhere, both men are down on the mat, both trying to catch their breath. Jason and Bo get to their feet at the same time, soon both start exchanging blows with rights and lefts, Bo gets the upper hand when he kicks Jason in the gut then whips him onto the nearest corner, Bo runs over and starts ramming his elbow in the side of Jason's skull repeatedly then connects with his paten Bo-Dog, after this he goes for the pin.

1….

2….

Jason gets his shoulder up, Bo gets to his feet and is starting to get aggravated and he shown on his face, Bo goes over and climbs on top of Jason then starts unloading down on Jason with hard rights with Jason trying his best to block the punches. Bo gets up and reaches down to pick Jason up but Jason counters and rolls him up.

1…

2….

3…

The moment Jason heard the bell rang he rolled out of the ring with a smile no his face, "Here is your winner Jason Evans" Eden announced as Jason made his way up the ramp with his arm raised into the air as Bo glares at him in anger. He makes his way into the back and starts making his way towards the locker room when Renee Young appeared.

"Jason, congrats on your second win here in the WWE how does it feel?" she asked him, he chuckles then says,

"It feels unbelievable, mostly because when I was young watching wrestling, watching the likes of The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Edge, Undertaker and of course Sting, they were the ones who inspired me to become a wrestler fast forward trained by one of my idols and now I'm here doing what I love its crazy and I love it."

"Well, I'm sure the WWE Universe cannot wait to see what happens next thanks Jason" she said, to which Jason replied,

"No problem Renee."

(!)

 **Venice Beach, CA**

The taxi pulled up in front of the house he shared with his girlfriend Melody, he pays the cabbie and grabs his bags before the taxi drove off. He makes his way up the steps, he reaches into his front pocket only to come to realize that his keys weren't there so he reached down and moved a fake rock on the stoop, took the spare key and used it to unlock the door. He steps inside and quietly shuts the door making sure to lock it behind him, he places his bags on the floor in the living room trying not to make a sound. Jason starts to quietly make his way up the steps towards the bedroom, as he makes his way up the steps he removes his shirt and when he does finally enter the ring he removes the rest of his clothes remaining in his boxers.

He slowly pulls back the covers on his side of the bed and crawls in not wanting to wake Melody who had his back to him. Jason pulls the covers back up and then places his arm over Melody who leans back into him, she goes to say something but be shushes her as the two fall asleep in each other arms.

 **Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it next chapter will be Jason at home.**


	4. Home Sweet Home?

**What up everyone, I am back with chapter 4 with The Path of Jason Evans, yes I did change the title cause I wasn't feeling the whole renegade aspect so yeah anyways yeah hope you liked so enjoy.**

 **thejoker122: Glad you loved the chapter man**

 **BubblyShelll22: Thanks for the review.**

 **Bajor: Thanks for the review.**

(July 24, 2015- Friday: Summer Slam 4 Weeks Away)

 **Venice Beach, CA**

Jason awoke to the smell of eggs, sausage, toast and his favorite coffee. He glanced over to see that Melody wasn't in the bed next to him so he climbed out and quickly put on some clothes before making his way downstairs towards the kitchen. Jason enters to see Melody with her back to him cooking at the stove, he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her midsection then nibbles on her earlobe making her let out a small moan. "You're so sexy" Jason growls into her ear before walking over to the coffee pot and pours two cups, he walks over to the table taking a seat putting both cups down. Melody walks over placing a plate down in front him then takes a seat down across from him, they talked as they ate their breakfast.

"Don't forget you have to go see your mother later today" Melody said as she got up and walked over placing her plate in the sink, Jason quickly finished his food then got up and made his way over placing his plate along with his cup in the sink. "So how long do I have you for?" Melody asked to which Jason replied,

"I have to fly out Sunday night at the latest." He looked and saw the look of disappointment on her face, he walked over and lifted her head up to look at him, "Hey I also have some good news, if I remember correctly next week, we'll have a show here in Cali and that way you can come see me okay?" Melody smiled and nodded her head, Jason smirked and hugged her pulling her close to his body. "I'm going to go see my mom and when I come back we have movie night like we use how's that sound?" he said as he broke the hold, she smiled and nodded his head so he left the kitchen making his way back upstairs going into the bedroom. He entered and took off the clothes he had thrown on then goes into the bathroom so he could take a quick shower cleaning himself off, when he was done with the shower he pulled on fresh new clothes which consisted of blue jeans, a white muscle shirt with a white t-shirt on over that and the last thing being a San Diego Chargers fitted cap which he wore backwards. He made his way down the stairs but stopped when he noticed something in the living room, he walked over and saw a brand new flat screen Television.

He wanted to say something but then thought nothing of it, he walked out the front door and walked to his parked black '67 Impala, he climbs into the driver seat and flips down the visor and the keys drop into his lap. Jason starts the car and pulls out of the driveway, he drives off down the street, as he drove he started getting a nagging feeling in the back of his head that something didn't feel right but in the end decided to ignore the feeling. When he finally reached his destination he pulled into the parking lot of TBA hospital, he turns the ignition off and gets out of the car after pulling into a parking spot. He makes his way inside and goes to the elevator, after pressing the up button the elevator arrives so he steps on then presses the button for the fifth floor. He glances at his watch and when the doors finally open he steps off, he makes his way down the hall but stops when he sees his mother's doctor coming towards him. "How's she doin' doc?" he asks, the doctor takes a deep breath then says,

"She's still the same, the cancer hasn't gotten any bigger luckily" Jason thanks the doctor then makes his way down to Room B22, he takes a long deep breath then after taking his hat off he enters the room. As he walks in more he puts on his best smile but in reality it killed him to see his mother, the woman who raised him hooked up to machines. His mother looks up from the book she was reading and smiles when she sees him.

"There's my baby," she says and Jason replies with a roll of his eyes which she notices so she says, "Don't you roll your eyes at me young man" Jason chuckles then says,

"Nothing gets past you does it?" she gave him a look which makes him laugh, he walks over and takes a seat in the chair next to the bed. He reaches over and grasps her hand, "I have some good news, I talked to the doctor and she said that you would be able to come see me perform when we come to Cali in next Monday would you like that?" he said, his mother Janet smiled then said,

"I would love to see you do what you love, I also saw Saraya was there, she's grown into a beautiful girl hasn't she?" Jason let out a small groan then said,

"She's a friend and it's going to stay that besides she has a boyfriend."

"What about those two other girls that were with her?" Janet replied, Jason went to speak but said nothing. He glanced over and saw the look on his mother's face so he said,

"Ashley seems nice, haven't really talked to her but the other one looks like she'd be a pain in the ass, just yesterday I had to stop her from punching out another Diva so she wouldn't get fired and I only did it cause I knew Saraya wouldn't have liked it if she knew I saw it and didn't stop her friend from getting into trouble" Jason shook his head then saw the look on his mother's face, "What?" he asked her to which she replied,

"I remember when you were fifteen years old and you had your first crush on what was her name?"

"Kimberly Brooks and if I remember correctly she always getting into trouble" Jason replied.

"I also remember you saying that she was a pain in your ass as well," Janet added.

"What are you getting at mom?" Jason asked confused to which Janet said,

"You like it when girls push your buttons and caused a little trouble."

"Yeah that was when I was a fifteen year old nerd who got good grades and was on the honor roll every other year" Jason replied still not understanding what his mother was getting at. "Anyways I'm not here to talk about my female coworkers or how hot they are" Jason said letting his mother know that he was done with the subject, it was no secret to him that his mother wasn't a fan of Melody and Jason has let it be know that he is happy but the moment he thought about his girlfriend he got the same nagging feeling in the back of head again but like last time he agreed to ignore it.

(!)

Jason walked in the front door of his house carrying some movies he picked up at the redbox, he walked over and placed the movies on the coffee table in the middle of the room then went into the kitchen. He went to the fridge to grab something to drink only stop when he saw a note taped to the door of the fridge, he plucked it off and saw it was note from Melody.

 _Hey baby, while you were out I got a call from my boss and he need me to come in cause our systems crashed and I was the only one that knew how to work the computers to make sure that we didn't lose anything, I am so sorry, we can spend the entire day with each other tomorrow._

 _Love, Mel._

Jason read the note then crumpled it and tossed it onto the counter in anger, he walked out of the kitchen turning the light off on the way out, he made his way up the steps and went into the bedroom and after taking the clothes off he climbed into bed, as he laid there he found himself wrestling with falling asleep. When he realized that he wasn't going to fall asleep he got out of bed and got dressed again, Jason ran down the steps and went out the front door slamming it behind him.

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you liked it and if not then you know what to do.**


	5. Revenge and having some fun

**I'm so sorry guys, I wanted to get this to you all sooner but I've been sick since Tuesday and today I was finally feeling better to the point I could finish the chapter. Anyways I have a poll up on my author's page about who you want the lover interest to be.**

 ***Disclaimer: The same since chapter 1.**

(July 27, 2015- Monday Night Raw: Summer Slam 3 Weeks Away)

 **Oklahoma City, OK**

Jason stared at the monitor in front of him, he watched as Saraya was currently in the ring taking on Mercedes (Sasha Banks), he winced when he saw the look on Saraya's face when she tapped out to the Bank Statement. He walked away from the monitor towards the gorilla position, he saw Ashley and Rebecca came into the back followed by the woman he was waiting for, the moment she saw him she went into his arms. "Hey, its okay you kicked ass out there proved that it's still your house and that Mercedes has a lot to prove before she takes your spot" he said as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. He glanced up and saw that the other two girls were watching him. "And besides you can't be a Debbie downer next week cause we'll be in Cali and my mom is coming to watch" he said as he pulled away, he looked down and saw the smile on Saraya's face. "There's the smile" he said then watched as Saraya walked with Ashley and Rebecca right behind her, he stood at there then when his music hit he walked out onto the stage were he was met with cheers from the WWE Universe.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Jason Evans" Lillian announced as Jason made his way down the ramp, as he neared the end he was attacked from behind by Bo Dallas who was still angry about Jason beating him last week. Bo picks Jason up and whips him shoulder first into the steel steps hard making him cry out in pain, Dallas picks Jason up again and whips him back first into the barricade. Bo walks over to where Lillian was and yanked the microphone away from her, he stormed back over to where Jason was lying and started stomping down on him adding some more punishment.

"Come on little buddy, you can do it" Bo says as Jason tries to back to his feet but just as he starts to get up completely Bo sends a kick into his midsection sending him back down onto the ground. Luckily for Jason before Bo could do any more damage referees come running down the ramp separating Bo from Jason. While the refs escorted Bo to the back a doctor came over to check on Jason who was holding his shoulder in pain. The doc helps Jason to his feet then the two make their way up the ramp, as Jason walked he held his hand over his right shoulder and would every so often wince in pain. They entered the back and Jason saw Paul (Triple H) making his way over.

"You alright kid?" he asked with concern, to which Jason replied,

"Yeah, just hit the barricade wrong" Paul nodded his head then walked off as Jason made his way to the trainers who gave him an ice pack, which placed on his shoulder. Jason left the trainers room and made his way down the hall, as he walked he looked on the monitor and watched as The Lucha Dragons took on Los Matadores with Prime Time Players on commentary. When the match was over the man who had attacked Jason mere moments ago walked out onto the stage where he was met with boos from the WWE Universe, Jason growled then placed the icepack on the crate next to him then took off for the gorilla position.

(!)

Bo stood in the middle of the ring awaiting for his mystery opponent per the order of Triple H what didn't expect was to see Jason come running down the ramp, Bo goes to attack just as Jason slides in but the Venice Beach native takes him down quickly and starts unloading with rights to the cheers of the WWE Universe. Bo pushed Jason off then started to attack Jason making sure to target the shoulder he had hurt earlier, Bo picks Jason up but out of nowhere Jason counters and connects with a Super Kick sending Bo through the ropes to the arena floor. Jason stood tall as he watched Bo make his way up the ramp, "Come on, get back in here and lets finish this!" Jason shouted at Bo.

 **BEHOLD, THE KING…. THE KING OF KINGS**

Triple H walked out onto the stage being met with a mixed reaction at the moment, "So appears that you two have some unfinished business so with that being said in four weeks at Summer Slam it was be Bo Dallas going one on one against Jason Evans but that's not for another four weeks so next week we're going to have a tag team match with both of you finding a partner of your choice so I suggest you both choice wisely" Triple H says before making his way into the back. Jason stands in the ring and watches as Bo makes his way up the ramp, he exits soon after and as his feet hit the arena floor the entrance music belonging to Charlotte hit and she walked out with Becky Lynch and Paige right behind her. Jason made his way up the ramp nodding his head towards the three divas before entering the back, he made his way towards the locker room and entered.

He enters only to see that the entire locker room was watching the TV so he turned back around to leave the room. He made his way down the hall and stepped inside the catering area since there was a small TV mounted up on the wall, he picks up an apple and a water bottle before taking a seat so he could finally watch the match. "Come on Ash" he mutters as he watches Ashley (Charlotte) gets double-teamed by both Nicole (Nikki Bella) and Victoria (Alicia Fox). "Get to Becca…. Come on…. Yeah, business is about to pick up" he says once Ashley is able to finally tag in Rebecca (Becky Lynch), he starts clapping the moment Nicole taps out to Rebecca's submission hold. He finishes his apple then gets up and tosses it into the trash bin before making his way out of the room, he makes his way down the hall until he reaches the gorilla position once more. Jason stands there until he sees the three girls come into the back, "Congrats on the win" he says catching their attention.

"Thanks" Ashley and Rebecca replied in unison, Jason watched as Rebecca and Ashley walked off leaving him and Saraya alone.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked him suddenly, he looks at her confused then says,

"Nothing's wrong, I'm great and I feel greet." Saraya looked at him like he had just stolen something and said,

"Jason Robin Evans you are the worst liar I know so tell me right now what's bothering you" Jason took a long deep breath then said,

"To be honest I have no idea, this past Friday, when I went home I kept getting this nagging feeling that something wasn't right and I don't know what it is I mean it has to do with Mel, I know it does…. It feels like she's hiding something from me" Jason places his head into his hand and Saraya walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Just talk to her and if she truly loves you then she will tell you the truth" she said, Jason lifted his head and nodded it, he knew he could always go to her even when they were kids she would always be there to cheer him up or be there when he need her. "Now since we're all done for the evening you are coming out with us to the club and saying no is not an option at all" she said with a smirk, which he replied in kind with to her.

(!)

Jason entered the club wearing a fresh pair of clothes from what he had worn to the arena, he looked around then saw Saraya sitting up at the bar with her friends so he walked over and took the seat on her left, which was empty. "Yes, alright Jason is here and now we can have some fun" Saraya says with a smile on her face, she proceeds to order a round of shots, Jason only drinks a few before ordering a soda as he elects himself the designated driver for them since he was not going to let any of them drive. As they drank and talked a man who was clearly drunk walked up to them and started to hit on Rebecca who wasn't going to have any of it.

"Listen buddy the woman clearly isn't interested so why don't you back off?" Jason said not getting up from his seat, the man turned his head to look at Jason and said,

"Wh…what are…? Are…her…boyfri…. boyfriend?" Jason tired his best to suppress a laugh then said,

"Naw brah, she's not mine just tyrin' to warn ya" the man sneered at Jason then did something that none of them suspected as he slapped Rebecca's ass, the three sat there and watched as the Dublin native got up from her seat then in one fell swoop kicked the man in straight in the nuts sending the man to the ground holding his boys in the process. "I tried to warn ya" Jason said before turning his attention back to his drink.

 **Thanks for reading everyone, if you liked the chapter then please review.**

 **Summer Slam Card (So far):**

 **Match 1: Jason Evans vs. Bo Dallas**

 **Main Event: Brock Lesnar W/Paul Heyman vs. The Undertaker**

 ***Will update once more matches are announced.**


	6. Raw comes Home

**Oh my god, I'm finally back I am so sorry its just I that I just got over being sick so I was finally able to finish the damn chapter, anyways yeah.**

 **Bjaor10: Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you loved the interatctions between Jason and Saraya then Jason and Becky.**

 **BubblyShellz22: Glad you liked the chapter and yes the feud between Jason and Bo are heating up.**

(August 3, 2015- Monday Night Raw: Summer Slam 2 Weeks Away)

 **Venice Beach, CA**

"I can't believe you just asked me that" Melody shouted at Jason who stood a foot away from her, he had just come out and asked her if she was cheating on him, which only resulted. "I mean Jesus Christ Jay…. I can't believe you would believe that I would cheat on you, you know my history and what went through," she said with tears threatening to leak out which hit Jason hard. What the hell was he thinking, asking his girlfriend of three years if she was cheating on him knowing that she had gone through that in her previous relationship. He wanted stepped to moved to her but she stormed off leaving him standing there, his jaw clenches tight then starts pacing in circles before finally letting out a growl and punches the wall then walks out the front door.

Jason makes his way down the steps then gets into his car, he sits there with his hands on the steering wheel, his hands tightened until they become white. He slowly turns the engine on and pulls out of the driveway, he stops when sees Melody coming out the front door, she makes her way down the driveway and gets into the passengers seat. "Mel, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had said that or accused you of cheating" he says, she doesn't reply nor look in his direction which could mean that she was still pissed at him and he agreed that he deserved the cold treatment. He drove off towards the hospital, during the drive no words where exchanged between the two, when they reached the hospital he saw that his mother was already waiting for him along with a nurse. Jason got out of the car as did Melody who then moved into the back of the car after moving the passenger seat up, Jason walks over and hugs Janet who returns the hug.

He escorts his mother around the car then waits for her to slid into the passenger seat before shutting the door behind her. Jason makes his way back around then gets into the driver seat, he buckles his seat belt then started the engine and drove off heading towards the destination.

(!)

 **San Jose, CA**

Jason and his mother Janet made their way around the backstage area of the arena, Melody didn't join them as she wanted to go save her and Janet's seat but Jason knew it was really because she didn't want to be near him or talk to him. He introduced his mother to anyone they met including Paul (Triple H) and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque who were happy to meet the woman, the happiness ended when Paul informed Jason of something that he had not heard about and that was the passing of WWE Hall of Famer Rowdy Roddy Piper. He also told that they would be paying tribute to the late hall of famer then was handed a Piper t-shirt, which he was to wear at the beginning of the show. After talking with his bosses he and his mother continued on their way, turning the corner they heard someone let out small shriek so they turn to see Saraya come running their way.

"Oh my god, Janet its so good to see you" she said before hugging the older woman who replied in kind. "It's been so long," Saraya said before releasing the hold, Janet smiled then said,

"It has been to long my dear but when Jason told me that you guys were coming to here I just had to see you since my time could be up any moment" Saraya was confused, Janet seeing the look on the young girl's face turned to her son and said, "You didn't tell her?" Jason seeing the look on both women's face gulped because he knew that he was in trouble. Janet turned back to Saraya then said, "A few months ago I was diagnosed with cancer and I could go any day" Saraya looked at Janet in shock then turned and started slapping Jason repeatedly on the arm until he finally moved away. "Now, now no need for hitting him, he doesn't like to advertise it and I'm okay with him cause I'm not worry about my last days its about how I spend them and I'm glad one of them is spending it seeing you two do what you love to do" Janet said with a small smile.

Saraya then offered to escort Janet around the rest of the place including meeting some of the others allowing Jason to get ready for the show. He made his way into the locker room then changed into his wrestling attire but this time he placed the Roddy Piper shirt on and kept his hat in his hand. He left the room and made his way down the hall towards the gorilla position, when he reached his destination he saw the other WWE Superstars and Divas were there as well, by order of Paul (Triple H) they started to walk out onto the stage in silence. Jason took a spot next to Paige who to was wearing a Rowdy Roddy Piper shirt, "Ladies and Gentlemen to honor the life of WWE Hall of Famer Rowdy Roddy Piper, would you please rise as we toll the bell ten times" Lillian announced.

Jason and the others bowed their heads and stood in silence as the bell went off ten times, after the tenth toll Piper's music started to play and fans in the audience clapped. After a while every started making their way backstage.

(!)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time Jason Evans" Renee announced as Jason stepped into the camera view, "Jason, a few days ago WWE Hall of Famer Rowdy Roddy Piper passed away, can we get your thoughts?" Renee asked before holding the mic out to him. Jason stood there in silence then said,

"Ya know Renee, I was luck enough to meet the Hot Rod during my training and he was a tough man to impress, unfortunately I will never get his stamp of approval on anything but then again there's no way of knowing if you impressed like the Hot Rod" he finishes off with a chuckle.

"Moving on, tonight you and a partner of your choosing to take on Bo Dallas and a partner of his choosing…. Any clues as too who your partner is?" she asked, Jason didn't reply right away, he smirked then said,

"You know Renee, a great man once said I came here to chew bubble gum and kick ass…" he stops talking and starts patting himself down before saying, "And I'm all out of bubble gum" Jason then proceeded to walk off.

(!)

"The following contest is a tag team match," Lillian announced, Shoot for the Stars which belongs to the one and only Bo Dallas, the Brooksville native walked out onto the stage, he dropped down on one knee and did his signature pose. "Introducing first from Brooksville, Florida, weighting in at 234 lbs, 'The Inspirational' Bo Dallas" Lillian announced as Bo made his way down the ramp ignore the boos from the crowd, when he reaches the end of the ramp he starts doing his run around the ring before entering the ring. More Than One Man hit next and out came Heath Slater, "And his tag team partner from Pineville, West Virginia, weighting in at 216 pounds Heath Slater" Lillian announced as the man made his way down the ramp then entered the ring.

The lights in the arena go dark and a clock appears on the titantron and it started ticking and the song I'm Comin' by Silkk The Shocker started playing. Jason walked out onto the stage wearing his wresting attire, which consisted of black tights with the face of a white tiger on the sides of the tights. The rest of the attire was black wrist tape, black elbow pads and boots to match. "Introducing their opponent, first from Venice Beach, California, weighting in at 216 pounds Jason Evans" Lillian announced as Jason made his way down the ramp, he walked over around to the side of the ring to where his mother and girlfriend were, he hugged his mother then Melody before getting into the ring. The cheers from the crowd grew louder as Jimmy Uso walked out onto the stage then started to perform familiar entrance, "And his partner, from San Francisco, California Jimmy Uso" Lillian announced as Jimmy made his way down the ramp heading towards the ring.

Jason and Heath started the match, they circle before locking up, Jason quickly whips Slater into the ropes and when he comes back Jason goes for a clothesline but Slater ducks underneath and bounces off the ropes when he comes back Jason quickly counters with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Jason leaped over Slater running towards the ropes, which he leapt to then performed a lionsault before pinning Slater.

1….

Slater kicks out, Jason picks Slater up then whips him into corner, Jason runs at him but Slater counters with a elbow to the face so Jason tires it again only to be on the receiving end of a boot to the face making Jason stumble backwards. Slater climbs to the top rope then launches himself off only for Jason to counter with a drop kick out of nowhere, both men were down on the mat, both needed to get to their respective corner to tag in their partners so they start crawling. Unfortunately for Jason, Slater was able to get to his corner first, Dallas comes in and attacks Jason just as he was reaching his hand up to tag Jimmy in, Dallas starts stomping down at the Venice Beach native then raises his arms into the air and smiles. Dallas picks Jason up but the twenty-two year old breaks the hold and hits Dallas with a uppercut. While Dallas stumbles backwards Jason stumbles back into the ropes and when he comes back Jason comes back and attacks with a forearm to the side of Dallas' face.

Jason comes off the ropes again and goes for a clothesline but again Bo ducks it then connects with a neck breaker taking him down. Jimmy who was on the apron reaching his hand started stomping down on the top of the steel steps trying to motivate Jason to get moving and it works as the Venice Beach native starts crawling towards their corner. He finally reached corner and tagged in Jimmy who launched himself over the top rope taking Dallas out with a flying clothesline, he ran to the ropes and when he came back he connected with a second flying clothesline. Jimmy did a quick little dance then proceeded to hit Dallas with a uppercut sending Bo down to the mat once more, Jimmy reaches down and picks Dallas up then whips the Brooksville native into the corner, Jimmy runs then connects with a body splash which made Dallas falls to the mat in a sitting position. Jimmy backs up to the opposite corner, "UCE!" he shouts then WWE Universe replies,

"OH!"

Jimmy runs and connects with a running hip attack to Bo's face, Jimmy pulls Dallas away from the corner then goes for the pin.

1….

2….

Slater comes in and breaks up the pin, Jason comes off the top rope taking Slater down with a cross body then both men roll out of the ring leaving Jimmy and Dallas. Jimmy gets back to his feet and goes to pick Dallas up but because the ref wasn't paying attention Bo was able to hit Jimmy with a low blow sending him to the mat. Bo quickly rolls Jimmy up for the pin.

1….

2….

3….

"Here are your winners Bo Dallas and Heath Slater" Lillian announced as both Slater and Dallas made their way up the ramp towards the back while Jason got back into the ring and started to argue with the ref along with Jimmy but when they realize that it was no chance of it happening so they leave the ring. Jason walks over and hugs his mother a second time, goes to kiss Melody on the lips but she turns her head at the last second making him kiss her cheek instead.

(!)

Jason was slightly irritated now, he was driving him and Melody home since they had just dropped off his mother back at the hospital and she was hadn't spoken to him. "Listen I get that you're mad but it's embarrassin' when I tired to kiss you tonight and you turn away" he says finally breaking the silence between them but she still refuses to acknowledge him and its starting to piss him off so he turns off into an empty parking lot then kills the engine. He turns and looks at her and when she doesn't look at him, he reaches over and slowly turns her head so she does finally lock eyes with him. "I'm serious Mel, I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating its just everything is happenin' so fast, I see new stuff every time I come home, I'm talkin' shit I know I can't afford right now so where's everythin' come from?" he says to which she replies,

"It really hurt me when you accused me of cheating, I would never do that to you and for the new stuff…. I just got a raise from work so I've been slowly buying things for us and wanted to surprise you when you got home but things kept happening" he could see the tears starting to form so he reached up and wiped them away with his thumb then said,

"I'm so sorry baby" he leans over and kisses her then sits back in his seat, he starts the car then starts driving. As he drove, he realized one thing.

The nagging feeling was back.

 **Thanks for reading**


	7. Sick of the fighting Pt 1

**Sorry for the long ass wait but I'm still moving so its hard to work on the story but here it is enjoy**

(August 10, 2015- Monday Night Raw: Summer Slam 1 Week Away)

 **Everett, WA**

Jason let out a deep breath as he made his way into the arena hosting tonight's edition of Monday Night Raw, tired wouldn't be the best way to describe how he felt at the moment it was more like straight up exhausted. It wasn't because of the traveling for the company more so because he and Melody had gotten into another fight over the weekend, he slept on the couch, which wasn't as comfortable for his back. He turned the corner to see Saraya talking to Rebecca (Becky Lynch) and Mercedes (Sasha Banks). Jason not wanting to interrupt takes a seat on a nearby crate then pulled out a small bottle of Apple Juice from his bag, "You might wanna check on your boy" he heard Mercedes say.

"Holy shit Jay, you look like you haven't slept in days" Saraya said walked over to him, Jason replied by raising the bottle of juice before taking another sip form it.

"Kinda hard to do when your constantly fighting with the girlfriend and your forced to sleep on the couch" he replied, "And to be honest I can't even remember what the fight was about which means I don't know what the fuck I would be apologizing for" he quickly added before taking a sip from the juice bottle almost finishing it. He glanced over and saw that Rebecca along with Mercedes was gone, thinking nothing of it he got down off the crate so he could stand face to face with Saraya. "I just wish that…." But before he could finish he felt a rush of cold ice water being dumped over his head, he spun around to see Rebecca and Mercedes standing there holding a large bucket. Jason dragged his hand over his head then said, "Thanks…. I actually needed that" the two Divas smirked then Jason turned to look at Saraya who was smiling signaling that she knew what he was going to do next, "I think there's another way I can thank you" he said then before the two knew what was happening Jason pulled them into a big hug getting them wet in the process.

He placed them down then after giving him a dirty look they walked off to go change leaving Jason standing there with Saraya whom where laughing. "Oh by the way I saw your promo, about you and the girls calling yourselves Sorority Submission or whatever but um…. Yeah there's a problem bout that" he said as he pulled out his cell phone and showed her what was on the screen, when she saw what was on the screen she let out a loud shriek. "So yeah, you better go and let Stephanie know about the change in names…. How about PCB?" Jason said and Saraya who was slowly claiming herself down nodded her head in agreement before taking off down the hall probably going to Stephanie's office.

(!)

 _ **(Onscreen, Ring Side)**_

The WWE Universe cheered as Jason's music hit and he walked out wearing his wresting attire, a black muscle shirt and a baseball hat on his head. He makes his way down the ramp slapping hands along the way, he makes his way around the ring towards the announcing table. He took a seat next to Bryon, he placed his hat on the table then his headset on his head, "Thanks for having me" he said after Cole welcomed him. He sat there watching as Lillian did the introduction to his opponent at Summer Slam Bo Dallas, the self-proclaimed Inspirational One made his way down the ramp towards the ring.

"Jason, I have ask what's your beef with Bo Dallas?" Cole asked to which Jason replied,

"Listen…. I had no beef with Bo but when he attacked me that's what pissed me off, so I did what I do and paid Bo back in kind."

"What I want to know is how can you just walk in here and start performing? You never went through NXT, you were picked off the streets at best" JBL said, Jason looked at the Texan with a confused look on his face then said,

"What the hell is your problem? Yeah I didn't go through NXT, I was given the option and declined, I was given a choice BUT I CHOSE to come straight to the main roster because I wanted to prove that I can hang with the best no disrespect to the very talented individuals down there so the next time you decide to open your mouth think what your about to say but then don't say it" Jason then turned his attention to the stage and watched as Jimmy Uso made his way out onto the stage. Jason was quite the rest of the match, out of the corner of his eye he could see the dirty looks he was getting from JBL, Jason tired his best to focus on the match but he could still sense the glare resonating from the former world champion so he turned to face the man. "What the hell is your problem? Seriously if you such a problem with me then how about we step into the ring and you can _teach_ me a lesson" Jason said then turned back to see Bo picking up the win.

Jason flung off his headset then after grabbing his hat he made his way around the ring heading towards the ramp.

 _(_ _ **Off Screen, Backstage)**_

Jason took a seat on a crate away from some of the other people as he held the cell phone up to his ear, he sat there as the ringing could be heard on the other line, "Come on Mel, pick up the phone" he mutters under his breath only to curse when it goes to voicemail so he hangs up. He leans back against the wall then hops off making his way towards the locker room so he could put his phone away before his match later tonight against Heath Slater. Just as he neared the locker room he heard someone call his name so he turned to see Paul (Triple H) making his way towards him, "What's up boss?" Jason asked him to which Paul replied,

"Everyone loved the exchange between you and Bradshaw out there tonight, which got me thinking how would you like to do a program with him leading to a couple of matches?" Jason didn't reply at first then says,

"Sounds cool would be awesome to work with a former world champion" Paul smiled then said,

"Great I'll take to him about it and if it works out then I'll let you know when it'll start" Paul walked away so Jason entered the locker room and placed his phone down in his bag. Instead of taking a seat like he intended instead he left the locker room, he made his way down the hall towards the parking lot and stepped outside closing the door behind him. He walked over to the a near by wall and stared at it with intensity, he placed his arms on the wall then leaned his head forward and started to psych himself up, he pressed away then started to make his way back inside.

(!)

 _ **(On Screen, Ringside)**_

The lights in the arena go dark and a clock appears on the titantron and it started ticking and the song I'm Comin' by Silkk The Shocker started playing. Jason walked out onto the stage. "Introducing first, from Venice Beach, California, weighting in at 216 pounds Jason Evans" Lillian announced as Jason made his way down the ramp, he walked over to the steps then climbed them entering the ring. He climbs the nearest turnbuckle and raises his arms into the air before dropping down to the mat, More Than One Man hit next and out came Heath Slater, "And his opponent from Pineville, West Virginia, weighting in at 216 pounds Heath Slater" Lillian announced as the man made his way down the ramp then entered the ring. Lillian exited the ring and the ref rang the bell but before either man could move Bo Dallas' music hit and he walked out with a smile on his face, he made his way down the ramp, around the ring then took a seat at the announcer's table.

The two men circled before locking up, Jason turns the lockup into a side headlock which he followed up with a hip toss but was able to keep his headlock on Slater as he did. Jason would tweak the hold once in a while making Slater cry out in pain. Jason release the hold and gets to his feet, Jason leans down and picks Slater up only for Slater to break the hold then hits Jason with a right hand making Jason stumble backwards and Jason came back with a right of his own. They repeated this a few more times before Slater end it by kicking Jason in the midsection, Slater runs to the ropes and when he comes back he goes for a clothesline but Jason ducks under then runs to the ropes, when he comes back he flying shoulder block. Both men get to their feet, Slater goes for a punch but Jason ducks under then grabs Slater hitting him with a neck breaker, Jason gets to his feet and runs to the ropes, when he comes back Slater drops down as Jason leaps over him and bounces off the ropes.

Slater tries for a hip toss but Jason quickly counters with a hard clothesline taking the West Virginia native down to the mat, Jason doesn't hesitate as he runs to the ropes and when comes back he rams his knee into the face of Heath Slater taking him down to the mat once more before going for a pin.

1….

2….

Slater gets his shoulder up, Jason gets to his feet first so he reaches down and picks Slater up by the head then whips him into the nearest corner, Jason runs at Heath only for Slater to get his feet up hitting Jason in the head. The Venice Beach native tired it again but again Slater gets his foot up making Jason stumble backwards, Slater climbs to the top of the turnbuckle but before he could do anything Jason ran then leaped into the air hitting Slater with a Enzuigiri knocking Slater back into the ring. Both men were lying on the ground, neither of them were moving, Jason showed some sign of life by crawling towards the bottom rope as the ref started the ten count. Both men got to their feet at the same time, they ran at each other hitting the other with clotheslines taking the other out once again.

"What a match we are seeing here folks, these two men are putting on a hell of a match," Cole says.

"Come on Slater get up and cover him," JBL shouted clearly voicing his opinion on who should win.

"You're suppose to be unbiased JBL" Byron stated.

"Shut up and mind your own business Saxton" JBL snapped.

Jason gets to his feet first using the ropes near the announcer's table, he climbed the turnbuckle then waited for Slater to get to his feet however the ref was busy checking on Slater who had moved, this direction allowed Bo to jump on the ramp and hit Jason in the back of the skull with a microphone knocking him down to the ring below. Slater leaps over covering Jason for the count.

1….

2….

Jason kicks out at the last second, Slater turns to the ref and tells him it was three while the ref says it was a two count. This pisses both Slater and Dallas off, Heath reaches down to pick Jason up but Evans counters and tosses Slater out of the ring to the outside next to Dallas, Dallas helps Slater up but before either man knew what was happening Jason came flying over the top rope taking both men out. The fans are going insane as now all three men were on the ground, Jason starts making his way towards the apron reaching up and grasping the apron using it to pull himself to his feet. He rolls back into the ring breaking the count for himself while Slater was still being counted, Jason lied on the mat waiting while the ref continued the count but before the ref was about to hit the ten Slater gets back into the ring, Slater gets to his feet as does Jason who has his back to Slater so Heath stalks towards him only for Jason to hit with a Super Kick out of nowhere knocking him out so Jason covers him.

1….

2….

3….

"Here is your winner…."

Jason is attacked from behind by Bo Dallas who then gets on top of him and starts pounding away at Jason. Bo continues the assault until refs come running down the ramp to pull him off, Jason rolls out of the ring as the refs held Bo back.

(!)

 _(_ _ **Off Screen, Backstage)**_

Jason exited the locker room fully clothed and his duffle bag slung over his shoulder, he was currently making his way towards the parking garage, he twirls the car keys around his finger making his way towards his rental car. When gets near to the car he pops the trunk and tosses his bag in before slamming it shut, he makes his way towards the driver side but pulls out his cell phone. He opens the driver door and slips into the front seat, he doesn't turn the car on right away mostly because he had laid back and started to fall asleep sitting there. Jason was jolted awake at the sound of someone knocking on the passenger side window, he turns his head to see Mercedes standing there, he rolled down the window. "Damn, you must really tired" she said and Jason replied by nodding his head, "There is no way in hell I'm letting you drive back to the hotel, one you could seriously hurt and secondly Saraya would kill me if I let something happen to you" she said.

Jason got out of the car then climbed into the passenger seat while Mercedes took the driver seat. "Just so you know this means that we're road buddies tomorrow" she said and Jason just replied by nodding his head slowly, she started the car then drove out of the parking lot pulling out onto the street. "I have to say when I first heard about you and Saraya, I thought that you two were in love with each other but then Saraya told me about you two growing up together, including the story about how you beat up that boy who hurt her feelings" Mercedes said as she drove. Jason smiled knowing what she was talking about. Back when Jason lived in Norwich, there was a boy Saraya liked at school but at a party both were attending Saraya and the boy played spin the bottle, she had spun it landing on the boy but instead of kissing in the seven minutes of heaven…. Lets just say the result ended up in embarrassing Saraya then the boy went on to call Saraya a slut so Jason punched him in the nose breaking it before grabbing Saraya and the two left the party.

"He's lucky all I did was break his nose" Jason muttered looking out the window.

"Well good thing you were here for that engagement fiasco" Mercedes said Jason's eyes lit up and his head turned in her direction.

"What engagement fiasco?" this time Mercedes' eyes widen realizing that he had no clue about that.

"Yeah don't you watch Total Divas? That's like the big thing on the show right now" she replied and when she looked at him, it told her that he didn't which only made the matter worse. "I am so sorry I thought you knew about it, I didn't know about it but I'm telling you to talk to her about before exploding on her cause not even I know the whole story" she said, Jason nodded his head and only one thing was on his mind at that moment.

Saraya…. You have some explaining to do!


	8. Sick of the fighting Pt 2

**FINALLY... I HAVE COME BACK TO THIS... STORY, sorry couldn't help myself haha, anyways yes I was finally able to come up with something so anyways I hope you like this and I'm sorry for the late update and I hope to update some more in the future.**

(August 16, 2015- Summer Slam This Sunday)

 **Minneapolis, MN**

Jason made his way through the halls of the Target Center, earphones rested in his ears and the music of Hail Mary by Tupac flowed through his ears. He had no idea what was in store for him today but at the moment he didn't care because once again he and Melody had gotten into a fight, it had happened over the phone of all things, apparently she wasn't fond of Jason hanging out with Saraya despite him telling her that they were only friends and had been friends since they were little but Melody didn't buy it one bit. Jason turned the corner only to bump right into someone knocking them to the ground, "Oh, shit my bad" he says quickly as he pulls his hood off his head when he reaches his hand down he realizes that it was Rebecca that he had ran into. Rebecca on the other hand didn't seem to be happy as she swatted his hand away then got to her feet by herself.

"Watch were your going" she growled then stormed off leaving him standing there confused, he shook his head then pulled his hood on over his head once more and started to walk only to come face to face with Saraya and Ashley.

"If your looking for your little lass kicker then you just missed her and better cool her off cause she has an attitude problem" he says before going to move past them only for Saraya to stop him then she motioned for Ashley for continue on without her which the daughter of Ric Flair did leaving the two friends alone. Jason didn't try to stand there as he tired to walk off again only for Saraya to stop him from leaving by putting her hand on his chest, he pulls one of his earphones out of his ears. "Its nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Melody and I just got into another fight…. This time about you, she claims that we've been spending too much time together then of course her jealously sets in, where now she thinks that we aren't friends and I just can't take it anymore Saraya, I don't know what to do about it anymore" he says after taking a long deep breath.

The Norwich native looked at him at first, not saying anything but then said, "First off, your girlfriend is a jealous wanker and I'm only to say this last part because I am your best friend, if your not happy in this relationship then you need to end it, its not healthy for you" she said. Jason stood there and said nothing, he knew that she was right, it wasn't healthy for someone to stay in an unstable relationship when all they do is fight. Jason walked over and placed his back against the wall then slid down until he was sitting on the ground, he then placed his head into his hands. He sensed someone sit down next to him, he didn't have to look up to know that it was Saraya who sitting next to him nor did he have to look up to know that she placed her head on his shoulder. After a while Jason lifted his head then leaned his head on her head just like they use to do when they were kids.

(!)

 _ **(Onscreen, Ringside)**_

Jason stood in the middle of the ring, cheers filled the arena, "Yo, so I heard Minneapolis likes to get rowdy…" he says earning mild cheers so he shakes his head and says, "Naw, I said I thought I heard that Minneapolis LIKES TO GET ROWDY!" that makes the crowd go crazy, "That's what I'm talkin' about, now as y'all know Summer Slam is this Sunday…. This Sunday I get my hands on Bo Dallas, now before I get that joyous opportunity tonight Bo and I get to play a game called pick your opponents poison, mean he picks my opponent for the night and I get to return the favor later on so Bo get your skinny white ass out here and tell me who's ass I get to kick" he says then Bo's entrance music hits and he walks out onto the stage with a smile on his face. Bo makes his way down the ramp towards the ring then starts running around the ring, Jason rolls his eyes then says, "Just get in the ring ya damn boner" Bo stops and glares at Jason before getting into the ring.

Bo doesn't say anything as he continues to stare and smile at Jason so Jason goes to say something only for the familiar music belong to Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt Family hits, when the lights come back on Bray and Luke Harper were standing in the ring with the two men. Instead of being frightened like Bo had hoped Jason started laughing, "What? You thought I was going to be scared by these hillbilly rejects? Bo please, but I'm actually glad to know what I'm going up against so with that being said…. I found myself some backup" just as Jason finished saying that Truth Reigns hits and the WWE Universe explodes as not just Roman but his brother in arms Dean Ambrose appear in the crowd. The two men make their way through the crowd towards the ring, they climb over the barricade and get into the ring, "So this is how it's going to go down, Bo and Luke get your asses outside standing in Bray's corner while my two friends besides me will stand in my corner while I kick some hillbilly ass" Jason says before dropping the microphone down to the mat and the four men did exactly that.

Jason and Bray circled before locking up, Evans tires to his best to overpower the leader of the Wyatt family but Bray was too tough for Jason as Wyatt whipped Jason towards the ropes and when Jason came back Bray takes him out with a forearm to the side of his head. Bray continues the assault by stomping down on Jason's chest, Bray picks him up by the scruff of his neck. "You cannot beat me boy" Bray growls before pushes Jason him towards the ropes on the opposite side of the ring but this time when Jason comes back he ducks the clothesline attempt, he leaps off the ropes hitting Bray with a springboard crossbody. Jason doesn't waste any time as he hops to his feet then climbs to the top turnbuckle, out of the corner of his eye he saw Harper making his way towards him but before Luke could do anything Roman appears out of nowhere taking Harper down with a Superman Punch.

Jason turns his attention back on Bray then leaps off going for another crossbody but Bray counters with a powerslam, Wyatt smiles down at Jason before getting to his feet. He leaps over Jason running to the ropes and when he comes back he leaps into the air for his Running Senton but Jason rolls out of the way at the last second. The Venice Beach native gets to his own feet only to drop kick Wyatt in the back of the head, he then attempts the first pin of the match but Bray kicks out before the referee could even start the count. Both men get to their feet at the same time then start exchanging rights, Jason was able to duck one of Bray's punches and connects with the Pele Kick to Bray's head making the leader of the Wyatt family stumble backwards. Keeping the momentum in his favor, Jason begins to unload on Wyatt with a combination of kicks to various parts of Bray's body that is until Bray finally blocks one of his kicks and connects with a vicious uppercut sending Jason down to the mat. With Jason down Bray ran to the ropes and this time connected with the Running Senton. Bray goes for the pin,

1….

2….

Jason gets his shoulder up, Bray glares at the ref before getting to his feet and reaches down to pick Jason up then Irish whips Jason into the corner on the opposite side of the ring. Bray smiles and runs at Jason but Evans moves out of the way then connects with the Super Kick straight to Bray's chin sending Wyatt back first. Jason goes to the corner opposite of Bray, he brings his hands to his mouth an shouts, "WOOO!" he runs going for Stinger's Splash but Bray counters with his paten Uranage Slam. Bray covers Jason but as he does he makes sure to smile at Reigns and Ambrose.

1….

2….

Jason again gets his shoulder up.

"A kick out by Evans, guys you have to admit that…"

"I don't have to admit nothing about that fraud," snapped JBL cutting Cole off.

Back in the ring, Bray drops his knee down on Jason's chest before picking up then whipping him towards the ropes, as Jason is coming back he ducks under the clothesline attempt from Bray, he leaps to the ropes and when he comes back he kicks Bray in the side of the head knocking the leader of the Wyatt Family down to the mat. Jason slowly gets to his feet as does Bray, both men turn and start exchanging rights with each other, Bray gets the upper hand by ramming his knee into Jason's midsection then Irish whipped him into the corner on the opposite side of the ring. Bray sizes up Jason before running at him, Jason goes to move but Harper grabs his leg allowing Bray hit him with a body splash, Jason stumbles out of the corner and Bray grabs him putting him into position for Sister Abigail but as Bray swings him, Jason counters then connect with a Super Kick out of nowhere.

While Bray falls to the mat, Jason stumbles back into the ropes, he sees that he has Bray were he wants him so he walks over to the corner. He waits for Wyatt to get to his feet but Harper jumps on the apron only for Roman to run over and take him out, Jason turns his attention back to Bray but as he starts making his way over to Super Kick him again Bo grabs his leg catching his attention, luckily for Jason Dean came over and took Bo out. Jason turns around only for Bray to hit him with Sister Abigail before going for the pin.

1….

2….

3…

"Here is your winner Bray Wyatt" Lillian announced as Bray rolls out of the ring and makes his way up the ramp with Harper in tow making sure to glance over at Reigns giving him a smile. Roman and Dean roll into the ring then help Jason to his feet, Jason sees that Bo is walking up the ramp as well so he motions for a microphone.

"Hey yo Bo… Bo" he says but Bo acts like he can't hear him so Jason says, "HEY BONER!" this causes Bo to stop and turn to face the ring. "Where you going playboy? Did you forget? You have a match against a person of my choosing… and I've made my choice… and that choice is the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose" Jason says as Bo starts making his way back down the ramp only to be cut off by Ambrose who takes him out with a Suicide Dive while Jason and Roman get out of the ring standing at ringside. Jason makes his way over and takes a seat near Byron Saxton at the commentators' table while Roman stands nearby, he watches as Ambrose throws Bo back into the ring and proceeds to beat down on him.

"Ambrose with a huge right to Bo Dallas" Cole says.

"The only reason why Ambrose is has the momentum is because of that cheap shot before the match started," JBL said.

"My god do you ever say anything positive?" Saxton asked but before JBL could respond Jason picked up a extra headset and said,

"Let me answer that one for you Byron, you see I've unfortunate pleasure of hearing JBL rant every week before I came to this company sitting at home watching Raw or Smackdown and even now the man continues to run his mouth about things he doesn't understand or has no business talking about so what I'm basically saying is no he never says anything positive" Jason didn't have to turn his head to know that JBL was sending him a dirty look or did he care at the moment as his attention was on the match at hand. The match comes to an end when Ambrose connects with Dirty Deeds so Jason takes the headset off then proceeds to make his way around the ring allowing Ambrose to celebrate in the ring.

 **Thanks for reading everyone, hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review.**


	9. Author's Note

What's up everyone, yes I know this isn't the Summer Slam chapter like I promised you was coming but I can promise you that am hard at work on writing the chapter but recently I have had thought of ideas for different stories and I need your help on which one you would like to see so please go vote on the poll on my profile.

I can't tell you much about the stories but I can tell you who the main characters will be for each….

Broken Memory: Randy Orton, Brie Bella, Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon.

Hard Justice Series: Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Dolph Ziggler, Becky Lynch, Steve Austin and Steve Borden.

Untitled Series: Randy Orton, AJ Lee, Paul Levesque and Paige.


	10. SummerSlam 2015

**Okay so here it finally, the chapter I have been promising you for a while now and i was finally able to finish it.**

 ***I own nothing that belongs to the WWE only my OC's.**

(August 23, 2015- WWE Presents Summer Slam)

 **Brooklyn, NY**

Jason stood in the middle of the assembled ring, he looked around at the empty seats that will soon be filled by the WWE Universe who have come to Brooklyn to witness the greatest even of the Summer which happened to be Summer Slam. He was nervous and excited at the same time because tonight would be his first pay-per-view since joining the WWE, out the corner of his eye he saw the ropes moving so he turned his head to see that it was Mercedes and she didn't look happy one bit. "What's wrong Shorty?" he asked, asking her a question but also teasing her about the fact that he was slightly taller than her. Jason noticed that something was really upsetting her so he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder then said, "What's wrong?"

"I just got done with a meeting with creative and apparently during the divas match, my team is suppose to get eliminated super early and… it just pisses me off cause this is suppose to be a revolution for Divas and they're starting it off like…."

"Like you're all worthless," Jason said finishing her rant and she responded with a nod of her head, he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't let this get to you, you have to be strong and prove to those idiots and yes that includes McMahon and the nay sayers that you along with the others are and can be better then men" he said. Mercedes smiled then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before thanking him, he stood there watching as she left the ring and made her way up the ramp. The silence he had around him was interrupted by the sound of clapping making him turn his head to see Joe and Jon standing out by the announcers table, they were looking at him with smiles on their faces which only confused him so he said, "What's so funny?" the two men didn't respond nor did they need to as they were only serving as a distraction. Jason shook his head but the next thing he knew someone had jumped on his back making him stumble backwards but he was able to stable himself. Jason didn't have to even guess who the person was, he could tell by their giggling which only made him smile more, it was his cousin Alicia.

He crouched down then allowed Alicia to drop down from his back, he turned around and gave her a proper hug by lifting her up into the air then spun her around before putting her back on the mat. "What are you doing here?" he asked her to which she replied,

"Well we thought we'd surprise you and show up to cheer you on during your match" Jason smirked, he looked up to see his Aunt Linda standing there but what surprised him most of all was that his mother was there as well, he dropped down then rolled underneath the bottom rope. He ran up the ramp and as soon as he reached the top he engulfed his mother in a hug, he couldn't believe it. He released the hug on his mother then hugged his aunt who returned the hug, "We wanted to surprise you, we talked to both the doctors and your boss so Aunty Janet could come with us to surprise you and if anything happens the doctors would on hand to help" Alicia said as she appeared next to him.

(!)

 _ **(Onscreen, Backstage)**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest Jason Evans" Renee said with smile then Jason took a place next to her, "Jason, tonight is your first ever pay-per-view since joining the WWE, tonight you go one on one against Bo Dallas who has proven to somewhat of a thorn in your side since coming to the WWE, what are your thoughts and how have you prepared for the match" Renee asked before holding the mic out to him. Jason didn't say anything at first as he started pacing back and forth then stopped, he rubbed his hand over his head then said,

"Yes, tonight I have my first match at a pay-per-view match, and yes tonight I go one on one with a man who has the most annoying voice in WWE but there is one good thing about tonight and that is because tonight I will do what no in the locker room as been able to do no offense to those guys but tonight I will kick Bo Dallas' teeth right down his throat."

Renee smirks then asks, "Bo Dallas isn't the person who seems to have a problem with you, for the past couple of weeks we have see a war of words between you and JBL…. Care to talk about that?" she then held the microphone out to him and again he doesn't say anything at first then says,

"Ah, the self proclaimed wrestling god… someone who calls themselves that has to have the biggest ego in this business of course but all in all yes we have had some back and forth past few weeks but tonight isn't about JBL or his loud mouth no tonight my focus is on my match but I will warn that Texas loud mouth to what he says or Bo won't be the only one who loses some teeth tonight" Jason then walks off leaving Renee standing there.

"Back to you guys."

(!)

 _ **(Onscreen, Ringside)**_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall" Lillian Garcia announced then Shoot for the Stars which belongs to the one and only Bo Dallas, the Brooksville native walked out onto the stage, he dropped down on one knee and did his signature pose. "Introducing first from Brooksville, Florida, weighting in at 234 lbs, 'The Inspirational' Bo Dallas" Lillian announced as Bo made his way down the ramp ignore the boos from the crowd, when he reaches the end of the ramp he starts doing his run around the ring before entering the ring. Bo takes the mic away from Lillian then goes to stand in the middle of the ring.

"Brooklyn…." Before Bo could finish the lights in the arena go dark and a clock appears on the titantron and it started ticking and the song I'm Comin' by Silkk The Shocker started playing. Jason walked out onto the stage to a huge pop from the WWE Universe, he is wearing his black tights but instead of the white tiger head it's a red scorpion, which is both legs while the rest of the attire was the same, the only other new addition was the fact he was a sleeveless back shirt and a black hat.

"Introducing his opponent, from Venice Beach, California, weighting in at 216 pounds Jason Evans" Lillian announced as Jason made his way down the ramp, he climbed the steps then entered the ring. Jason climbed the turnbuckle then raised his arms into the air then dropped down to face Bo who looks at him with a scowl for interrupting him, Jason pulls his hat and shirt off then after Lillian got out of the ring and the ref rang the bell, the two men circled before locking up. The two men were in a stand still, neither could counter the lock so Bo slowly backed Jason up into the corner, the ref yells at them to break but neither man move so he gets between them and as he does Bo quickly sends a slap across Jason's face. The slap only angered the Venice Beach native as he shot out of the corner and took Bo Dallas down with a double leg takedown then started unloading with forearms to the Bo's face.

The ref pulls the two men apart sending them in opposite directions, Jason stands across from Bo and shakes his hands then the two men circled once more, they locked up once again. They both vie for the upper hand but again neither can so Bo backs Jason up into the ropes then pushes him off into the opposite direction and when Jason comes back Bo goes for a clothesline but Evans ducks, Jason leaps to the ropes then launches himself backwards, as he flew through the Jason turned his body in midair and connected with a Tornado DDT, Jason and Bo get to their feet at the same time. They wasted no time as they started exchanging rights with each other, while Jason went for a punch, Bo dodged it then kicked him in the midsection and connected with a snap DDT. Dallas then goes for the first pin of the match.

One….

Two….

Jason kicks out, the smile Bo had on his face when he thought he was going to win turned into a scowl, Bo gets to his feet then turns to face Jason before he starts stomping down on the Venice Beach native's chest. "I'm the future of this company… not you" Bo shouted as Jason started to get up so Dallas sent a hard slap across the face. The Brooksville native balled up his first then sent a hard right hook into the side of Jason's face knocking him back down to the mat, Bo reaches down and picks Jason up then tosses him through the ropes making him hit the arena floor with a hard thud. Bo rolls out of the ring, he picks Jason up again then whips him hard into the barricade back first, as Jason started to fall back to the ground, Bo caught him then whipped him shoulder first into the steel steps hard.

"Dallas is being absolute ruthless tonight" Cole said after hearing the impact Jason made when he collided with the steel steps, JBL on the other hand had a different opinion as he said,

"As he should be Michael, Jason Evans deserves everything he's getting tonight!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Saxton asked as Bo tosses Jason back into the ring, Bo climbs the apron but Jason out of nowhere leaps up and kicks Bo in the side of the head knocking him off the apron to the arena floor. Jason used the ropes to get to his feet, he saw Bo was starting to get up so he ran to the ropes and when he came back he launched himself over the top rope taking Bo down once more. Evans gets to his feet once more, he makes his way around the steel steps towards the commentator's table was. "Evan's with a huge comeback guys" Bryon said with a smile, Jason heard him so he gave Saxton a thumbs up.

"He landed a lucky shot, he shouldn't get to cocky cause when he does…." Whatever JBL was going to say was never going to be said because Jason had enough so he Super Kicked him square in the jaw knocking him out cold and to the glee of the WWE Universe along with Cole and Saxton. Jason pointed down at the fallen man and says some words that couldn't be heard, Evans turns around to see that Bo had rolled back into the ring so he ran then leap onto the ring apron, he waited for Dallas to get to his feet before leaping to the top rope then springboard himself off hitting Dallas with a flying clothesline. Both men get to their feet, Bo runs at Jason who counters with an arm drag, which Jason quickly followed up with a second arm drag. Jason gets to his feet once more, he waves his arms into the air pumping the crowd up before making his way over to the corner opposite of where Bo was lying.

Jason crouched down in the corner, he was measuring Bo up, waiting for the Brooksville native to get to his feet. When Bo did get to his feet but was sprawled against the corner across from Jason, the Venice Beach native licked his lip before sprinting towards Dallas before leaping into the air hoping to connect with Stingers Splash but Bo moves out of the way at the last second making Jason hit the top turnbuckle chest first. Bo quickly rolls up from behind but Jason rolls through and connects with Super Kick square to Bo's jaw knocking him back down to the mat so Jason covers him.

1….

2…

Bo gets his shoulder up at the last second, Jason rolls off of Bo lying down on the mat next to Dallas as both men needed to catch their breath, Jason rolled towards the ropes and used them to pull himself up to his feet. He walked over and climbed to the top turnbuckle so he was facing the crowed and the ring was behind him, Jason closed his eyes and said a quick prayer before performing a Moonsault but Bo moved out of the way making Jason miss completely hitting the mat. Bo quickly rolled Jason over then covered him.

1….

2….

"And Evans gets his shoulder up at the last second…. These two men are putting on one hell of match Bryon" Cole said to which Bryon replied,

"You got that right Cole, I have to say I'm enjoying this match more now… it seems more quite than usual" Michael replied with a knowing smirk before turning this attention back to the match.

Bo gets to his feet and reaches down to pick Jason up who quickly broke the hold and went for another Super Kick but Bo saw it coming and ducked making Evans hit the ref instead knocking him out cold. The Brooksville takes advantage by clubbing Jason in the back of the head before Irish whipping Jason into the corner, Dallas walks over and grabs Jason then goes for his finisher Bo-Dog but as they were coming out of the corner Jason pushes Bo off and when Bo turns around he is on the receiving end of a Super Kick knocking him down so Jason goes for a cover but there is no count because the referee is knocked out cold.

"There was no count because of the ref getting knocked out but if Evans can… Wait what the hell?" Cole shouts.

Jason turns around only to be on the receiving end of a Clothesline from Hell from JBL who had finally recovered from the kick from Jason. Bradshaw removes his tie along with his blue button up shirt, he grabs Evans then pulls the younger man to his feet before delivering a Powerbomb knocking Jason out cold, JBL walks over and pulls Dallas over onto Jason before shaking the ref then exits the ring allowing the ref to make the count.

1….

2….

3….

"Here is your winner Bo Dallas" Lillian Garcia announces, while Bo is celebrating the ref and some medical personal check on Jason who was slowly coming to his senses as he pushed the men away and sat up on his own accord. He turned his attention to the stage, standing there was the man who had cost him his match, Jason made a vow that he would make JBL wish hadn't stuck his nose in his business tomorrow on Raw.

(!)

 _ **Later that night…**_

Jason entered his hotel room after spending hours with his family, which included Saraya since she was basically family. He walked over and took a seat on the edge of his bed. He pulled out his cell phone then went through twitter, seeing all the thoughts on his match. When he was done he pulled up his contacts he pressed the home icon before putting the phone to his ear, he sat there listening to the ringing.

" _Hello?"_

Jason's eyebrows furrowed, why was a man picking up the phone at his house? Then he heard Melody's voice.

" _You idiot…. I told you not to pick up the phone!"_

Jason's eyes widen in shock, he couldn't believe it…. Or actually he could, he had a feeling that she had been hiding something from him but a part of him didn't want it to be true. He hung up the phone before getting to his feet, he started pacing back and forth that's when the anger hit him so he spun on his heels and threw his cell phone at the wall. Jason watched as it broke into pieces as it first hit the wall before falling to the floor, Jason fell to his knees in defeat. He allowed his body to fall to the ground complete before turning on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

 **Thanks for reading and I promise that I'm already hard at work on the next chapter.**


	11. The Aftermath

**And I am back with the Raw after Summer Slam and yes Jason responds to JBL attacking him and costing him the match against BO Dallas. He also has to deal with finding out about Melody cheating on him. Now I do want to say that you able to I took inspiration for Jason's first revenge on JBL if you just go back to when a certain group that involves Roman and Dean when they attacked another group that included Triple H, Randy Orton and BLueista. Anyways Becky Lynch is also back in this chapter so yeah enjoy.**

(August 24, 2015- Monday Night Raw: Night of Champions 3 Weeks Away)

 **Brooklyn NY**

Michael Cole stood in the middle of the ring, "Ladies and Gentlemen, last night at SummerSlam, two men did battle in this ring, a match that had everyone on the edge of their seats but then this happened…." Cole said then motioned to the Tron. Images popped up showing JBL attacking Jason and costing him the match, "Now at this time we don't know the reasoning for Mister Layfield's attack but we will get the thoughts from the man he attacked so with that being said, please welcome my guest Jason Evans" Cole said just as Jason's music hit. Evans walked out onto the stage wearing street clothes that consisted of white Nike high tops, dark blue jeans, a white muscle shirt that was under a dark grey hood and he wore a black leather jacket with a black hat on his head. Jason made his way down the ramp and after climbing the steps entered the ring, As he made his way towards were Cole was standing he flipped his hat so it was facing backwards.

Jason took the microphone out of Cole's hand before the man could ask him a question. "Listen Cole, no offense but I'm not in the mood for interviews or questions on my thoughts about what happened last night alright," he said and Cole nodded his head. "Now as you all saw last night…. I was this close to beating Bo Dallas but that's not the point of this, no you see the point is that JBL cost me my match and last night I swore that I would pay him back in kind, now I know that he isn't…." Jason started to say when the WWE Universe started to boo making Jason turn his attention to the titantron and a smile crossed his face to see JBL's limo pulling into the parking garage so Jason dropped the mic then after leaping out of the ring he took off up the ramp.

He entered the backstage, ignoring the looks he was getting as he took off down the hall and the moment he turned the corner he ran up JBL's limo then leapt onto the man taking him down to the ground. Jason wasted no time as he started to unloading on the self proclaimed wrestling god with hard shots, Jason picked JBL up then whipped him hard into the side of his limo, he went at him again but the Texas Loudmouth hit him with a knee to the midsection before trying to get away. Jason came back out of nowhere and tackled JBL from behind and again started unloading with forearms to the self-proclaimed, "That's enough… break it up" shouted Triple H who appeared along side with security and officials who had to pry Jason off of JBL and keep him back. "Its not happening like this" he growled then said, "Get Evans out of the building now, he's not working tonight" the officials holding Jason back escorted him out of the building.

(!)

 _(_ _ **Off Screen, Backstage)**_

Jason re-entered the arena since he was done for a while, he walked over and found at the catering table picking up some food, "That was great Jay, I mean…" she stopped when she saw the look on his face. She could tell that something was bothering her best friend, "Jay what's wrong?" she asked placing the plate in her hand down on the table before turning her body to face him.

"I called Melody last night after the show…. A man answered it," he said finally breaking the silence. He dragged his hand over his head before saying, "I always had this feeling that she was cheating on me but always pushed the feeling to the side not wanting to believe it… fuck Sa, what did I do wrong?" he asked turning to look at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong Jay, its that bitch's fault, she just doesn't realize what great man you are okay so don't ever think that okay" she said and he responded by nodding his head. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then said, "Now if you excuse me I have a match to prepare for" Jason stood there and watched as she walked away.

"Hey playboy" Jason turned his head to see Mercedes making her way towards him, he smirked then said,

"Sup Boss."

"So what's got you down in the dumps?" she asked when she got near him, Jason scratched the back of his head then said,

"Well I just found out that my girlfriend has been cheating on me" her eyes widen in shock then she said,

"I'm so sorry Jay" he waved her off, "Say I don't have anything to do tonight and you're done right?" she said and he nodded his head so she said, "Wanna go to the bar and hang out?" Jason again nodded his head so he told her that he would meet her at her car while he went and grabbed his bag. He stands there and watches as she leaves, Jason walked down the hall heading towards the locker room.

(!)

Jason entered the club, he looked around then locked eyes with Mercedes who waved him over so he started making his way over only stop when he saw Saraya and some other coworkers were there as well but that's not what made him stop in his tracks, it was the fact that Rebecca was there as well, there little run in last Monday played through his head. He had no idea what her problem was but was going to try his best to avoid her tonight, he walked over and hugged Saraya from behind scaring her and almost making her drop her drink then took a seat at the table. The moment he did sit down a drink was placed down in front of him, he was confused at first so he looked up and said, "I didn't order this" the waitress just shrugged her shoulders and walked off leaving him there with the drink.

"Well it looks like my boy has an admirer" Saraya said with tease, Jason was about to turn the drink away but thought better of it and picked it up and downed the entire glass in one gulp. "Damn Jay, I know you're hurting but this isn't the answer" Saraya said trying to be his best friend.

"I know but right now I need this" he replied as he motioned for another drink from the waitress. While he drank, Saraya and the others hit the dance floor, he sat there sulking that was until Rebecca came over and sat down next to him instead of the seat that she had been sitting when he arrived. "Listen, I want to apologize for running into you last week…" he started to say to apologize but she waved him off then said,

"You already said you're sorry, I should be the one to apologize for snapping at you like I did" she went quite after that. "Saraya told me about what happened to you and I have to say that girl deserves a lass kicking" she said as she turned to look at him. They stared at each other for brief moment before turning away, after a few moments their eyes locked onto each other again and this time they didn't break away from the other. Soon both Jason and Rebecca began to lean towards each other then before either of them could do anything their lips were pressed against each other.

 **So what did you guys think? What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? let me know in a review. Also I am having trouble with figure outing who Jason should face at WrestleMania 32, so I'm going to leave it up to you guys pick a option below.**

 **A) He wrestles an Superstar from a past era**

 **B) He is incorporated into the feud between New Day and League of Nations, allowing Wade Barrett to do something better than walkign around the ring.**

 **C) Put him in the ladder match for the IC title taking Sin Cara out cause yeah.**

 **So tell me what you would like to see, let me know in your reviews.**


	12. What Happens Next?

(August 25, 2015- Tuesday: Night of Champions 3 Weeks Away)

 **Brooklyn, NY**

Jason woke with a splitting headache, he had no recollection of the previous night, the only thing he could remember was receiving a drink that he hadn't ordered and then everything else was blank. He did now he was hung over mostly because of the headache so he started to get up only when did he try to get up he felt something was lying on top of him. He slowly tilted his head down and his mouth fell open and eyes went wide because what he was that a woman was lying on top of him but it wasn't just any woman no it was Rebecca. "What the fuck" he muttered so he slowly reached down and grabbed her arm lifting it off of him then slid out of the bed, he glanced around and saw that they had come back to his hotel room so he quickly pulled on the clothes he assumed he wore last night since they were lying on the floor. He quickly and quietly as he could walked out of the room but the moment he closed the door he took off running down the hall, not bothering with the elevator he opened the door leading to the stairway then took off running up the steps to the fourth floor.

He was no longer at the moment or was he bothered by the headache as he ran down the hall, when he reached the room he was looking fore he started pounding on the door repeatedly until Saraya finally opened and not letting say anything he slipped inside closing the door behind him. "Jay its five in the morning it couldn't have waited until later?" she asked clearly tired but he violently shook his head then started to pace back and forth. She stood there and watched him for a few seconds before she realized that he wasn't going to explain why he was here so she said, "Jason what the hell is the matter with you?" he stopped then turned to face her then he said,

"What happened last night? I mean after that got that drink?" she stood there for a moment then said,

"You were sulking not wanting to dance so the girls and I along with some of the guys went out onto the dance floor and when I came back you were gone, I had thought you were tired and left or something" Jason gave out a nervous chuckle then said,

"You could say that or something" Saraya's eyebrow raised like the Rock would, she knew by his posture that he was hiding something. "I really don't know what happened after my first drink but I just woke a few moments ago and I wasn't the only one in my bed Sara…" he goes to say something when the sound of the door being unlocked could be heard. "Who are you rooming with?" he asked but his question was answered when none other than Rebecca came into the room but she stopped when she saw Jason standing in front of her. Saraya looked from her friend to her best friend and that's when it hit her on what had happened. At that moment she didn't know what to think at that moment. They both had been drinking last night but that doesn't mean…

"Oh my god" she said making both Jason and Rebecca wince in pain because of their headaches, "You two… you two…." Whatever she was trying to say didn't need to be said as they both knew the answer to that question. She didn't say another word instead she grabbed Jason by the wrist then dragged him out onto the balcony slamming the door behind them. "Are you out of your damn mind?" she shouted then turned to see if Rebecca could hear them but all she could see was that her friend was staring at him with a nervous look on her face.

"Your acting like I knew what I was doing, Yes I was sulking I just found out my girlfriend of four years has been cheating on me. For who knows how fucking long, I got drunk Saraya that's it, I had no control over what happened and obliviously did Becca so please think of that before you rip anyone's head off" he said before walking back inside leaving her standing there but then realized that would bring him face to face with someone else. He came to a halt in front of her, "I know we have to talk about this but right now both of us are not in the state of mind to deal with our current situation" he said then walked past her walking out of the room.

(!)

 **Venice Beach, CA**

"I know you love telling me I told you so… save me the pain and just do it already ma" Jason said as he was sitting in the chair next to his mother's bed, his mother chuckled then said,

"Dear you know I hate that besides what I want to know is what your going now? Where are you going to live?" Jason shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't live at his old place since technically Melody owned the house so that meant he had to move out but as tired his best to say away from the house until she left for work which wouldn't be for another two hours. "I may have an idea, be a dear and grab my purse" she said, Jason looked at her confused then reached over and grabbed her purse then handed it to her. He sat there and watched as she rummaged through it then pulled something out, he took it when she offered the object out to him, it was the key to his childhood home. "The place is empty and its not like I'm going to be using it anytime soon so take it, call it a present for achieving your dream" she said, Jason smiled then leaned over and kissed his mother on the forehead. He stayed for another hour before leaving to head over to Melody's to gather his things or as much as he could at the time being.

The car ride to the house was a slow one mostly because he wanted to take his time hoping to avoid running into Melody. What he wasn't expecting when he pulled up was to see Saraya but she wasn't alone, Victoria (Alicia Fox), Joe (Roman) and Jon (Ambrose) were with her. He quickly turned off the car then got out, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked to which Joe replied,

"Saraya called us and said that you were going to need some help moving…."

"Its not like she gave us much choice" Jon muttered only for Joe to slap him upside the head. " Jason smirked then said,

"Listen guys I appreciate the help but I'm pretty sure you all have better things to do…" before he could finish Jon interrupted him.

"Which we did." Once again Joe who also gave him a look slapped him upside the head, "By that I meant we're here because you needed the help and what are friends for" Jon said trying to save his life. Everyone made their way inside, to be honest Jason was surprised that his key opened the door, as they made way around the house Jason would point out the things that belonged to him. While Joe and Jon grabbed the heavy things, Saraya and Victoria took care of the smaller thing. Jason on the other hand was in the bedroom, he wasn't packing his clothes like he was suppose to, instead he was staring at a picture that had been taken of him and Melody some years ago. A small had crawled onto his face mostly because he was remembering the good times he had with Melody despite her cheating on him, Jason placed the picture face down before moving onto the closet he shared or had shared with her. He pulled it open then proceeded to place them into the box, when that was done he moved onto the dresser and took the clothes from there, suddenly he stopped and started tear up a little bit.

A hand on his shoulder causes him to jump, he turns his head to see Saraya standing there with a concerned look on her face. He slowly shakes his head then walks out of the room going straight to the kitchen, he opens the fridge and pulls out three bottles of beer stealing it of course from Melody not that she'll care. He walks out of the house where Roman and Dean were packing Roman's truck, "Thought you two could use something to drink" Jason said as he handed each man a bottle before taking a seat. "Can I ask you guys a question?" he said after taking a sip of his beer, they nod his head then said, "Last night…." He stopped and rubbed the back of his head before continuing. "After the show, I met Saraya some of the others at the club…. I had a little too much to drink and I think I made a horrible mistake" he said then started drinking again.

Joe and Jon looked at each other for a brief moment then Joe said, "What did you do that you think was a mistake?" Jason took a deep breath then said,

"I got drunk and I had a one night stand with a fellow co-worker who I'm not going to name out of respect." Again Joe and Jon looked at each other and this time Jon spoke up,

"I'm not seeing the problem here?" Jason rolled his eyes then said,

"Joe help me here, I mean I know I had no control over what happened… fuck I don't even remember it but it wasn't cheating was it?"

"No, man its not she cheated on you first and you basically dumped her right now since your moving out of the house" Joe replied before taking a sip of his beer. Jon nodded his head in agreement then downed his entire bottle, he then got up and walked off probably to find more. Joe didn't say anything at first as he waited until Jon was out of sight before turning back to Jason and said, "It was Rebecca wasn't it?" Jason's eyes widen then said,

"What? No, that's…. No…. how did you know" Joe smirked then said,

"She was the last person I saw you talking too before you disappeared so I just connected the dots" Jason shook his head in disbelief then the Samoan said, "The first thing you have to do is talk to her then let her talk and make sure you listen to what she has to say then the two of you have to decided what happens next" Jason nods his head, he could tell that Joe wanted to say more but the re-arrival of Jon stopped that from happening. As he sat there Jason thought about what Joe had said, he was right he couldn't just blow everything off and pretend like it never happened mostly because he isn't that type of person and also due to the fact there is various amount of people who would kick his ass if he did. Jason looked over to see Saraya and Victoria bringing the last of the small boxes out of the house and putting them in the back of Jason's car, the sound of Jason's cell phone going off catches his attention so he pulls it out and sees that Paul is calling him.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" he says.

" _Hey I know your feud with Bradshaw just kicked off but I've been thinking of your next storyline"_ Paul replies, Jason is surprised by this but also intrigued so he says,

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

" _A love storyline."_ Jason's eyes widen in shock and in that one moment only one word came to mind.

' _Shit.'_

 **Thanks for reading everyone.  
**


	13. Your Banned From Raw

**Well here is chapter 12, Stinger appears in this chapter but only in the beginning but will return later on, more great things between Jason and JBL and Jason attempts to talk to Rebecca about what happened.**

(August 31, 2015- Monday Night Raw: Night of Champions 2 Weeks Away)

 **Tampa, FL**

The WWE Universe was ecstatic as The Vigilante Sting stood in the middle of the ring, Sting walked around the ring wearing his traditional ring attire and his face was covered his white and black makeup, he walks around as the crowd begins to chant yes so he raises his microphone to his mouth and says, "OH, IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK IN TAMPA" crowd cheers in response. "The last time I was competing in this ring was at WrestleMania against Triple H and he did push me to my limits but I know I pushed him to his as well, and no matter what happened that night I'm always going to have respect for Triple H. That was then…. This is now and THIS IS MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" again he gets the WWE Universe to cheer. "And I got my sights set on the sellout Seth Rollins, and as good as he is and he is really good…." He steps forward then says, "He's no Triple H." Sting slowly walks back then says, "Since WrestleMania, one injustice after another after another after another as Seth Rollins runs over the most prized and sacred possession in wrestling today and that is the WWE World Heavyweight title, wither it's the Authority watching his back or assist from Jon Stewart some how Seth manages to hang on" he pulls the mic away and starts to pace the ring again.

"On top of that Seth believes that he somehow deserves the right to be mentioned in the breath as wrestling legends like Bruno Sammartino, Andre The Giant or even the Ultimate Warrior now that is an injustice because Seth is a legend in his own mind, I've wrestled legends all over this world and I've won world titles all over this world but there's one that alludes me for all these years and that is the covenanted WWE World Heavyweight title but that's going to change at Night of Champions when the last chapter of my career is written and I beat Seth Rollins for the World Title" Sting says then goes onto talk some more about WrestleMania and how Triple H was man enough to shake to shake his hand and then says at Night of Champions he is going to prove that not even on his best day that Seth Rollins isn't half the man that Triple H is, he was also going to prove that Seth is a little boy show is living in the Stinger's world and that little boy buckle in cause he's in for a heck of a ride.

 **(I'm Comin')**

The WWE Universe explodes as Jason walked out onto the stage wearing the same clothes as last week only different colors. Jason walked down the ramp then after climbing the steps he enters the ring, the first thing he does is give Sting a hug, which his mentor returned. Jason walks over and takes microphone from a tech guy then walks over to where Sting was standing, "What's up Tampa?" Jason says into the mic getting cheers, "Let me be real for a moment ya'll but I never thought in a million years I would be able to stand in the ring with a legend like the man standing next to me, but listen Stinger I agree with you on the whole Seth Rollins thing, the man isn't even half a man at all he's a weasel and scumbag who deserves everything you dish out to him at Night of Champions and speaking of Night of Champions…." Jason says. He listens at the WWWE Universe cheers, "I want issue a challenge not to just anyone but…" he walks over to the side of the ring and points at JBL then says, "I want you JBL, you claim that I have no respect and you loved to teach me well put your money where your mouth is and beat the respect into me at Night of Champions" Jason says earning cheers from the crowd. JBL removed his headset then stood up from his chair at he announcer's table, he brought the microphone up then said,

"No."

Jason chuckles as the WWE Universe boos him, "That's fine Johnny Boy but know this, I will get you to say yes by the end of the night" Jason says as he tosses the microphone out of the ring and he along with Sting leave the ring making their way up the ramp towards the back. Jason said goodbye to Sting but the moment he turned around he came face to face with an irate Seth Rollins, "Well speak of the idiot and he shall appear" Jason says with a smirk.

"You think you're so funny? Do you know who I am? I am SETH FREAKING ROLLINS AND I…." Seth started to say but Jason cut him off and said,

"NEED A BREATH MINT… I mean seriously come on man, you walk around like you're the pope or some messiah but all in all your nothing more than a half ass egotistical nerf herder" Seth along with J&J Security looked at Jason with a weird look. He shrugged his shoulders then said, "I'm a fan of Star Wars…. That's not the point, the point is _champ_ ever since you won… No I'm sorry stole that title at Mania you have been nothing more than a scared little bitch who can't win a match without any help.

Seth goes to say something when the head of The Authority Triple H and Stephanie appeared, "You know Jason when I before Sting came back and started causing trouble last week…. We had high hopes for you but then your mentor Sting had to go and stick his nose where it doesn't belong, unfortunately for him we can't punish Sting…." Triple H said then Stephanie spoke,

"But we can punish you so tonight for the first time, it's going to be Jason Evans going one on one against J&J Security." Jason shook his head as the Authority made their walked off leaving him standing there.

(!)

 **(On Screen- Ringside)**

"You cost Jason the match and continue to threaten to beat some respect into him but when he challenges you to a match you say no?" Cole asks JBL as they watch the second out of three beat the clock challenge matches between Charlotte and Brie Bella.

"I'm going to give that punk any satisfaction and you know why? Because he doesn't deserve anything…." Whatever JBL was going to say was lost when JBL's music hit, "What the hell?" the self pro-claimed Wrestling God said in confusion which only grew when his Limo pulled into the arena on the side of the stage. The match that was going on in the ring ended when Charlotte pinned Brie after hitting the Natural Selection, as the two women made their way up the ramp the front door to the limo opened and the WWE Universe exploded as Jason stepped out. "What the hell is that idiot doing with my limo?" JBL shouted while Cole and Bryon were trying not to laugh.

"Well John, Jason said he would get you to say yes," Saxton said.

Jason who had a microphone in his hand climbed up onto the hood of the limo and started jumping up and down on the hood. "Hey Johnny… member when I said I would get you to say yes? Well that starts now" he says into the microphone before putting it down. Jason leaps down off the hood then opens the back door of the limo, he reaches in then pulls out a metal baseball bat. Jason twirls the bat then uses it to smash the driver side window in, he stopped to see if JBL would say anything but when he didn't he stepped backwards then smashed the backseat window on the driver's side. Again JBL said nothing so he made his way around the limo and proceeded to take out both windows, but still Jason heard nothing from the self proclaimed Wrestling God so he climbed back onto the hood picking up the microphone in the process. "Really? You're seriously going to just sit there and let me destroy your limo?" Jason asks JBL but the Texas native refused to say anything so Jason tossed the mic to the ground and picked up the baseball bat.

He bangs the bat against the hood a couple of times before taking the bat and hitting the windshield of the limo repeatedly until the thing breaks into pieces. When he finally stopped Jason looked at the limo and saw that all the windows were smashed. He tossed the baseball bat down to the ground then reached down and picked up the microphone, "WOW…. Not even me destroying your limo got you to agree to my match… you're really good… really, really good but don't you worry Johnny boy I'll get you sooner or later" Jason says before tossing the microphone away then leapt to the ground and started making his way to the back once more.

(!)

 _(_ _ **Off Screen, Backstage)**_

Jason entered the back and let out a sigh of relief, he was almost done with the night and so far everything was going according to plan. He made his way down the hall heading towards the locker room only to stop when he saw Rebecca sitting on a crate talking to Saraya and Ashley. Jason and Becca had yet to talk about what transpired last week mostly because Becca had worked Smackdown on Tuesday were as Jason went home for a while to deal with the whole ordeal with Melody who hasn't talked to or seen since he found out that she had been cheating on him the night of Summer Slam. He almost turned around but remembered what Joe had said so he rubbed his face then started making his way over, Saraya saw him coming so she made an excuse and was able to convince Ashley to leave with her. Jason hopped up onto the crate next to the one Rebecca was sitting on, neither of them said a word at first.

"Um listen about what happened…." Jason started to say but Rebecca cut him off and said,

"It was a mistake that's it" she hopped off the crated and walked off leaving him sitting there alone.

(!)

 _ **(Onscreen, Ringside)**_

Jason walked out onto the stage, his match against Seth Rollins' lackeys J&J Security in a two on one handicap match. He made his way down the ramp towards the ring when suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat made him stopped and his music stopped. He peered across the ring to see JBL standing with a microphone in his hand, "Hold it right there Evans, your not having a match tonight" the Texas loudmouth said earning boos from the WWE Universe. Jason turned around to stage to see Tampa police officers walking out from the back, "That's right I am pressing charges against you for destroy my limo" Jason shook his head as he forced down to his knees by two of the officers then was arrested.

JBL walked around the ring towards were Jason was, "I do have some good news for you Evans I do accept your challenge for Night of Champions but some bad news for you and these idiots sitting out there and watching from home…. By order of the Authority has banned you until Night of Champions so see you in two weeks" JBL spoke before sending a kick to Jason's midsection sending the Venice Beach native down to the ground. The officers picked Jason up and dragged him up ramp straight into the back, they escorted through the halls of the arena towards the parking lot where the police cruiser was waiting for them.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Paige said appearing out of nowhere, she started moving towards Jason but two officers stepped got in her way.

"I'm sorry miss but you need to back up" one of the officers said, she tired to push her way through but they again stopped her. She stood there and watched as the police car drove off.

 **Thanks for reading everyone, leave a review.**


	14. Confronting The Lass Kicker

**Okay first off all, loved the responses I got about the last chapter, especially the one from Ads611, but everything is resolved in chapter but of course only starts newer ones for Jason moving forward. I also wanted to thank everyone who gave their answers about what Jason should do at WrestleMania and the winner was C so he will be involved in the ladder match for the IC. I also have his who feud planned out after that thanks to some help from Percbeth 4 life so thank you for the help.**

 **P.S. Please read the authors note at the bottom.**

(September 1, 2015- Tuesday Morning: Night of Champions 2 Weeks Away)

 **Tampa, FL**

Jason woke to his alarm on his cell phone so he reached over and turned it off, he climbs out of bed and pulls on a pair of basketball shorts, a white tank top and pull over hoodie. He puts his headphones in before walking out the door, he makes his way down the hall towards the elevator, and he is about to push the down button when someone beats him to it. Jason glances over to see Rebecca standing there next to him, she says nothing so he doesn't either, the moment the elevator opened he allowed her to get on first before he got on. He pressed the first floor button, the door closed and the elevator started moving, neither Jason nor Rebecca said a word as it moved but suddenly the elevator shook then the lights went out. Jason watches as Rebecca reaches over and starts pushing button for the first floor, she starts pushing the button repeatedly thinking that it would do something. Jason eventually has enough and grabs his wrist.

"That's not helping," he says, she yanks her arm away and moves to the side of the elevator away from him. He rolls his eyes then after pulling his headphones out says, "What the hell is your problem? First when I tired to talk to you about what happened last week you shrug me off and tell me that it was nothing more than a mistake and now you're acting like a coldhearted bitch." Rebecca turns her head to look at him with eyes wide, "Oh don't act so shocked, its the truth and you fucking know it" he says. Jason ignores her look as he leans back against the wall of the elevator, the two of them didn't say a word after that. They kept their eyes trained on wall across from them, but the silence didn't last long as Jason turned to face her then said, "What is your deal anyways? Since day one you've given me the cold shoulder…. I mean did you even mean what you said that night when you said I deserve better than my ex? Or did you just say that cause you were drunk?"

Rebecca didn't say anything so Jason walked over and stood in front of her, she tired to move but he blocked her so she tried to go around but once again he blocks her path. "I…. I don't hate you" she said finally, he steps back and throws his hands up into the air then says,

"Then what the hell is it?" she didn't say anything but instead she grabbed his face and pulled it forwards pressing her lips to his, it caught him off guard at first but eventually he pressed back. He reached down, placing his hands on her ass then picked her up and placed her back up against the wall but before anything could escalate the lights came back on and the elevator started moving again so Jason put Rebecca down. They didn't move apart as they were trying to catch their breath, their foreheads touching, "So um…. Yeah that just happened" he muttered making Rebecca laugh. Jason slowly backed away, "So what do we do now?" he asks. Before she could answer the doors opened so they walked out at the same time, "Listen I really want to see where this can go…. Me and you date next Monday after the show?" he says, Rebecca smiles and nods her head so he quickly pecks her on the lips and walks off leaving her standing there with a smile on her face.

 **See short and sweet, I really hoped you liked it and how things turned out now the only question is how should they handle this, should they tell their friends or try to keep it a secret for a while until they are ready to go public? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Also I have had this huge story idea going on in my head for the last couple of years but the last time I did what I'm about to do it didn't work out well for me at all. So here it goes, as you know that authors collaborate on stories together by writing separate stories that run together and that is something I've always wanted to do so if anyone is interested send me a PM and I will be more than happy to fill you in and let you know everything.  
**


	15. Date Night With A Straight Fire Lass

**What's up everyone, I'm back with another chapter, now if you remember for the last Raw chapter Paige showed up as Jason got arrested well this is chapter has the last of her involvement in Jason's feud with JBL. Also Jason goes on his date with Becky after the show.**

 ***I own no one who belongs to the WWE only Jason Evans.**

(September 7, 2015- Monday Night Raw: Night of Champions Next Sunday)

 **Baltimore, MD**

JBL stood in the middle of the ring, a smile plastered on his face as the WWE Universe showered with him with boos but he didn't care at the moment that was because for the first time he wouldn't have to deal with Jason Evans. "July 20, 2015…. That was the day a cancer entered the WWE, that cancer's name is Jason Evans" he says earning boos from the WWE Universe. "Flash forward to August 23, Summer Slam and that cancer has the gull to put his hands on me because he couldn't handle what I thought about him so I did what was right and made him lose" he says before he starts pacing around the ring. "Jason then attacked me the following night because he couldn't be a man and accept that he is a coward…. Then last week he came out here and challenged me to match at Night of Champions, which I politely declined but that wasn't enough for Mister Evans…. Oh no he was so determined to force me to say yes that he vandalized my limo" JBL stated.

"So I did the right thing, I called the police and had that piece of crap arrested then after finally accepting his challenge I kicked him down liked the dog he is," JBL said. The WWE Universe started booing him even more trying to drown him out, "WILL YOU SHUT…."

' **I'M COMIN'**

Everyone in the arena turn his or her attention to the stage, JBL starts shouting no repeatedly. The cheers from the WWE Universe grow louder as a hooded figure walks out onto the stage, JBL watches as the hooded figure makes their way down the ramp towards the ring, the hooded person enters the ring and stands directly in front of JBL who is seething. "What the do you thinking your doing here? How did you get past security?" he starts shouting random questions at the hooded person who hasn't moved since entering the ring. JBL eventually got sick of the silence so he reached up and yanked the hood down to reveal a smiling Paige. JBL stumbles back then he hears the crowd cheering louder and that Paige isn't looking at him but behind him so he turns only to be struck on the side of the head by a forearm by Jason who had launched himself off the top rope taking the Wrestling God down.

Jason kept on the attack as he climbs on of JBL and starts unloading on the defenseless Texan with rights, JBL is able to finally knock Jason off of him so he can roll out of the ring. JBL gets to his feet and starts walking around the ring towards the ramp but Jason wasn't about to let the Wrestling God escape so easily as the Venice Beach native ran to the ropes and when he came back he launched himself over the top rope taking JBL down once more. Jason quickly got to his feet as did JBL but Jason was already on him attacking with various punches and kicks, JBL pushed Jason back but the younger superstar came back and connected with a Super Kick out of nowhere knocking JBL down to the ground. Jason stared down at Bradshaw but when the cheers from the Universe turned to boos he turned his head to see Triple H standing on the stage but that's not the only thing he saw as security came running down the ramp so he leapt over the barricade and ran through the crowd.

(!)

 **(Off Screen, Backstage)**

Jason entered the arena through the back where superstars would enter after arriving at the arena earlier in the day, he made his way down the hall towards catering since he knew that's where everyone would be. What didn't expect was for Paul and Bradshaw waiting for him, he immediately thought he was in trouble cause they didn't look happy but then a smile broke out onto both of their faces so he let out the breath had been holding in. "That was great kid, you really know how to play to the crowd out there tonight" Paul said before clapping Jason the shoulder then Bradshaw said,

"Paul's right kid, you were great out there, although you did kind of catch me off guard when you came flying over the top rope but it all worked out and I can't wait for next week." Jason shook the legend's hand before Bradshaw walked off leaving Jason with Paul.

"Alright kid so you know what do next week, so basically you done for tonight but I advise you to not be too lose tonight okay?" Paul said, Jason stared at the man with a confused look on his face but the man clapped Jason on the shoulder once more before walking off. Jason shook his head then continued on his way towards the catering area, he was nearing the catering when suddenly the door that he was passing came flying open hitting him square in the face knocking him down to the ground. He grabbed his nose, which was throbbing in pain at the moment, he felt around but was good to know he wasn't bleeding, which meant it wasn't broken.

"Oh my god Jace…. I'm so sorry" came a woman's voice, he glanced up and saw who it was and when he did he said,

"Jeez…. Haven't even gone on our date yet and you're already hitting me with the door." Rebecca rolled her eyes then helped Jason to his feet, "So anyways, I'm done and you are not needed tonight so want to leave now?" he asked and when she nodded her head he smiled so she went back inside to get ready. He rubbed his face, which had a smile on it as well before walking off now heading towards the locker room, which luckily wasn't that far, when he entered he saw Jon and Joe were the only ones inside. Jason walked over to his bag and started pulling different clothes from the ones he was wearing, the door to the room opened then shut.

"So have you talked to Rebecca yet?" he heard Joe ask him which meant Jon had left, Jason turned to face the man and nodded his head. "So what did she say?" the Samoan asked him to which he replied,

"I talked or tired to talk to her last week when we were in Tampa but she basically shut me down saying it was a mistake but yeah I didn't let go…. Well actually I was able to confront her the next day since we kind of got stuck in the elevator at the hotel the next morning." Joe looked at him for a brief moment then started laughing which caught Jason off guard, "What's so damn funny?" he asked him to which Joe replied,

"Nothing man." Jason gave him a look then waved him as he walked into the showers, when he came back out he saw that Joe was still there and Jon hadn't returned yet. Jason paid Joe no attention as he walked over and grabbed his bag but as he was leaving he heard Joe call out to him, "Have fun on your date tonight" Jason stopped in mid stride then turned face the Samoan looked at him with a smile on his face. Jason wanted to say something but then thought better of it so he just walked out shutting the door behind him, as he turned he saw Jon on his way back. The two men gave the other nod and continued on their separate ways, he walked down the hall and stopped in front of the divas locker room waiting for Rebecca to emerge, not wanting to get hit by the door again he walked over and took a spot against the wall across from the door.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer so he turned his head to see Paul making his way down the hall, "Ah good I caught you just before you left" Paul said, making Jason look at him with a raised eyebrow. Paul laughed at what he saw then said, "Its nothing bad, I promise, I just wanted to see if you had thought about what we talked about two weeks ago about doing a love storyline" Jason tensed slightly, it wasn't because he didn't want to do the storyline it was just he didn't know if it was right for him. Paul must've sensed it because he said, "I get it, and it might work for you or it might not but that depends on who you get paired with…" whatever Paul was going to say was interrupted by the diva's locker room opening and Rebecca walked out.

"I would love to talk more about this Paul but I got plans…. Maybe next week?" Jason said, Paul looked at the two before him then said,

"That's a good idea…. Let me work some things out and I'll give you outline next week" without another word Paul turned and walked off leaving them standing there. Jason and Rebecca looked at each other confused but at the same time shrugged their shoulders before turning to make their way to the parking lot.

(!)

Jason pulled the car into the parking lot of a Brew Pub and Restaurant, he got out of driver's side then moved around and opened the passenger side for Rebecca. She smiled at him and thanked him as he shut the door, they made their way inside the restaurant. The waitress brought them to their table then walked off leaving them alone for the first time since arriving, they didn't really didn't say anything at first mostly because the waitress came back with their drinks. Once she was gone he spoke up, "So Becca, what made you want to become a wrestler?" she took a sip of her drink then said,

"I've been a fan of wrestling since I was a child…. I remember watching it all the time with my brother so when I heard that Fergal Devitt (Finn Balor) and Paul Tracey were opening a wrestling school back in Ireland, I went to check it out and ended up training there." She took another sip of her drink then asked, "What about you? What made you want to become a wrestler?"

"Well as you know I basically grew up with Saraya, we trained together with her brothers but then my dad got transferred back over here to the states… it was hard for me cause I knew no one despite being surrounded by my family but I could never get back into training for wrestling so I gave it up" he said before taking a sip of his drink then said, "Things grew worse when my father decided to leave us…. I went into a dark place, got into fights with kids at school eventually my troubles somehow got me in contact with Steve and he took me in under his wing. He trained me every weekend and now here I am" he replied, just then the waitress returned and took their food orders before walking away. They talked some more about various topics, "So I have something to tell you," he said before taking a sip of his drink.

"What's that?" she asked to which he replied,

"I didn't tell anyone about tonight… well I take that back someone was able to somehow figure it out without me letting it slip" she took a sip of her drink as well then said,

"I didn't tell anyone either… not even Ashley or Saraya, I just couldn't tell them for some reason and I'm kind of glad I didn't" Jason smirked then agreed. Even though he knew that he was going get an earful from Saraya when she found out but he also knew that she would yell at him for dating again after the whole Melody fiasco but for some reason it felt right being here with Rebecca. He sat there staring at her with a smile on his face, she stopped talking when she realized this and said, "What?" he shook his head then said,

"Its nothing… I'm just glad you agreed to this tonight" Rebecca smiled then said,

"Me too."

 **Thanks for reading everyone, also I have a poll on my author page regarding two past stories I had started but never finished. Can't wait to read you reviews and again thanks for the reading.**


	16. Night of Champions 2015

**No excuses, I seriously have no excuses for my lateness on updating the story what so freaking ever but again here it is and its Night of Champions. So please enjoy.**

(September 20, 2015- Night of Champions)

 **Houston, TX**

Jason sat on the ramp, he stared down at the ring with a hard look of concentration on his face. Tonight was the night, his second official pay-per-view since joining the WWE two months ago, he didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that someone was standing behind him. "I remember my first ever match, it was a tag team match over in Las Vegas, I was only seventeen and I lied about my age of course so I could do it and my partner Lucas didn't care, he was too focused on the match to care that his partner was underage. We went out there and won but I was in bad shape, I was achin' all over my body but at the same time I stoked cause I had a great time but then of course when I entered the back and saw you standing there with…." Jason stopped talking and turned to see Steve standing there with a smirk on his face. "You were soooo pissed at me," he added and Steve let out a chuckle but then said,

"But remember what I said to you?" Jason nodded his head then said,

"If I remember correctly you said, what were you thinking, are out of your goddamn mind kid?" Steve chuckled but Jason wasn't done as he said, "But what also remember is you telling me that you had just arrived before the match had started and was happy to see all the training was paying off so in the end you were mad but not really mad" Jason turned his head to see Steve staring at him with a smirk on his face then the older veteran offered his hand which Jason accepted so Steve helped him to his feet then the two walked into the back side by side. The moment they entered the back the first person they saw Rebecca who seemed to be waiting for Jason, mentor and student turned to each other one last time and after giving doing a quick hug Steve walked off to go talk to Colby (Seth Rollins) about their match.

Jason walked over to Rebecca and wrapped his arm around her shoulders bring her close to him, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, the two of them sat there in silence neither saying a word. They were just enjoying the moment but the moment they heard the voices belonging to Saraya and Ashley they pulled apart then started to act as if they couldn't stand each other. Jason sees the two women turn the corner but also saw the look of concern on their faces as well, "Can't you two just get along? I mean this is stupid" Saraya as she along with Ashley took a stop in front of Jason and Rebecca who wouldn't look at the other person. The Norwich native shook her head then after throwing her arms into the air and walked off with Ashley right after her making sure to shoot them with a disapproving look. The moment they were gone Jason and Rebecca turned to look at each other, both sporting the look of guilt on their faces.

(!)

 **(On Screen- Ringside)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall" JoJo announced then the WWE Universe started to boo as JBL's music hit, the white long stretched limo pulled out onto the side of the stage, "Introducing first, from New York City, New York, weighting in 280 pounds, The Wrestling God John Bradshaw Layfield" JoJo announced over the boos as the self proclaimed Wrestling God made his way down the ramp towards the ring, he was showering in the response from the WWE Universe seeing as this is first match in six years, his last match was against former WWE superstar Rey Mysterio at WrestleMania 25. JBL climbed the steps then entered the ring, he raised his arms into the air still sporting the signature smirk on his face which vanished instantly when the lights went out, Jason's music hit and the Venice Beach walked out onto the stage sporting slightly different wrestling attire this time around. He had kept the plain black tights, elbow pads and boots, which now were red underneath, the newest addition, was black baseball gloves with some red on them. "And his opponent from Venice Beach, California, weighting in at 216 pounds Jason Evans" JoJo said as he made his way down the ramp, he climbed the steps and leapt over the top rope landing in the ring.

The two men stared daggers at each other as the referee rang the bell, they circled before stepping forward and locked up. Due to JBL's size he had a height advantage over Jason so Bradshaw was able to back him into the corner then started ramming his knee repeatedly until the ref reached the count of four. Bradshaw steps back only to send a boot straight to Jason's face making the Venice Beach down in the corner, JBL walked over and began to star unload into Jason with punches until the ref once again reaches the count of four.

"Bradshaw has been control of this match since it stated" Cole stated.

JBL grabs Jason by the head then whips Evans towards the ropes and when Jason's comes back Bradshaw connected with another big boot sending Jason down to the mat. JBL wasted no time as he connected with an elbow drop square on Jason's chest making the Venice Beach cry out in pain, the self proclaimed Wrestling God goes to hit Jason with same move but Jason is able to move out of the way at the last second. JBL gets to his feet them storms over and kicks Jason out of the ring sending him to the arena floor, JBL walks over to the ropes but is stopped by the ref allowing Jason to recover. Bradshaw walked around the ref then walked over to the ropes, he leaned between the top and middle ropes grabbing the now standing Jason by the head but somehow Jason was able to break free then hit Bradshaw with a Pele Kick sending JBL stumbling back into the ring, Jason wasted no time as he climbed onto the apron, he ran over and climbed to the top turnbuckle. Jason launches himself off going for a cross body but Bradshaw catches him then connects with a massive fall away slam sending Jason rolling out of the ring to the arena floor once again.

Bradshaw rolls out of the ring as well and starts making his way towards Jason who was lying motionless on the ground, he comes to a stop by Jason's side, he reaches down and picks Jason up onto his shoulder, he turns to face the ring post and starts making his way towards it but Jason is able get off JBL's shoulder then shove him hard forwards sending JBL face first into the ring post. Jason waited until JBL was in position and when he was he ran then leapt feet first between the bottom rope and ring hitting Bradshaw with a baseball slide sending Bradshaw into the barricade. Jason again wasted no time as he rolls into the ring, JBL on the other hand stumbles his way around the ring so he was between the ring and entrance ramp but that's what Jason wanted as he runs to the ropes and when he comes back he launches himself between the ropes taking JBL out with a suicide senton knocking the self proclaimed Wrestling God down to the ground.

Jason is the first to get to his feet as he picks JBL up and tosses him back into the ring, he then climbs the apron again, he walks over and climbs the turnbuckle again, he turns so he is face the crowd then back flips off the top turnbuckle connecting with a Moonsault following that up by covering Bradshaw for the pin.

1….

2….

JBL get his shoulder up breaking the count, Jason rolls off JBL then slowly gets to his feet, he lets out a breaths of air then grabs Bradshaw and picks him up but Bradshaw quickly breaks the hold sending Jason backwards towards the ropes, JBL runs at Jason but Evans quickly ducks down and Bradshaw goes over the top rope landing on the apron. Before JBL could do anything Jason connects with a shoulder to Bradshaw's midsection then Jason leaps over the bent over Bradshaw grabbing hold of JBL in the process and connects with a sun flip power bomb to the arena floor.

 **HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!**

Jason slowly got to his feet and used the apron to pull himself to his feet, he then uses the ropes to pull himself back into the ring. JBL meanwhile was still lying on the floor, after catching his breath he rolled back out of the ring breaking the ten count that the ref was in the middle of. Jason leans down and grabs Bradshaw trying to lift the Wrestling God back up to his feet, Jason moves Bradshaw back towards the ring and goes to toss him in but at the last second JBL counters and sends Jason back first into the ring apron then whips him hard into the barricade back first as well. Bradshaw smirks as he stalks over towards Jason then grabs him by the head and lifts him up and effortlessly toss Evans back into the ring, JBL climbs the apron then starts to enter the ring only for Jason to hop up and connect with a enzuigiri to the side of Bradshaw's head sending the New York City native to the outside of the ring again.

The twenty two year old got to his feet by using the ropes to pull himself up, he leans over the ropes down at Bradshaw and he waited until JBL got up to his feet, when the moment happened, Jason ran to the ropes and when he came back he launched himself between the ropes hitting JBL with a suicide dive sending Bradshaw back first into the barricade. Jason picks JBL up and tosses him back into the ring, he climbs the apron and again waits for Bradshaw to get to his feet and when JBL did get back to his feet Jason leapt to the top rope and launched himself off the rope connecting with a connecting with Tornado DDT. Jason quickly crawls over and covers Bradshaw again.

1…

2…

Bradshaw kicks out, Jason rolls off and lays there then again gets back to his feet, as does JBL. Jason turned around only to be on the receiving end of a Clothesline from Hell out of nowhere.

1….

2…

Jason kicks out at the last second, JBL sits up and starts arguing with the ref, which only gave Jason time to recover. The New York City native turned around to face his beaten down opponent then picked him up then brought him over to the nearby corner and picked him up again placing Jason on the top turnbuckle. "You're never going to win" Bradshaw shouted as he slapped Jason across the face, he goes to slap Jason again but Evans is able to block it then send a kick straight to JBL's face making the self proclaimed Wrestling God stumble backwards. Jason gets up so he standing then leaps off going for a move but Bradshaw catches him and connects with his paten JBL Bomb then he goes for the cover.

1….

2….

Jason gets his shoulder up at the last second shocking both JBL and the WWE Universe, Bradshaw gets to his feet and leans down and picks Jason up but just as Evans gets to his feet he breaks the hold then connects with a leaping reverse STO out of nowhere then goes for the cover.

1….

2….

3….

The moment the bell rings Jason rolls out of the ring, he holds the back of his head as he makes his way around the ring meeting the ref who raises his arm into the air meanwhile JBL looks over at Jason with anger in his eyes. Jason makes his way back up the ramp and stops at the stage taking one last look at Bradshaw before heading into the back.

(!)

"So now is Steve doing?" Rebecca asked the moment Jason walked into the hotel room, he had just come back from the hospital after visiting Steve who had taken a nasty hit during his match against Colby. He walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed so she slid over and sat next to him, "Is he going to be okay?" she asked to which Jason replied,

"I don't know how bad it is but the doctor said that he's going to need neck surgery so its more likely that he'll never compete again" Jason put his hands into his head and all Rebecca could do was sit there comfort him.

 **Thanks for reading, anyways as you saw Jason used another new finisher that he could use a name for so if you guys have any suggestions then feel free to let me know and I'll pick the best one.**

 **Also please note the original ending with Kane coming out and chokeslamming Rollins didn't happen and you will see why in the next chapter as we begin the road to Hell in a Cell.**


	17. Hurt Again

**Hi, everyone I am back hopefully for a good while, anyways here is the next chapter for Jason Evans anyways this takes place on the Raw after Night of Champions and we are on the road to Hell in A Cell enjoy.**

(September 21, 2015- Monday Night Raw: Hell in A Cell Three Weeks Away)

 **Laredo, TX**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Jason Evans" JoJo announced.

WWE Universe exploded with cheers as Jason's music hit and he walked out with a smile on his face. He was wearing normal clothes that consisted of dark blue jeans, which he sagged a little bit, a white t-shirt under a black hoodie and a black baseball cap that sat backwards on his head. He makes his way down the ramp, making sure to slap some fans along the way as he nears closer to the steps he stops and then with a smirk on his face climbs up and after walking along the apron he enters the ring. Jason accepts the microphone from the tech guy outside the ring then takes a stand in the middle of the ring, he brings the microphone up to his mouth only to stop when the crowd chants his name louder making him stop when they do finally stops he speaks.

"Night of Champions was one hell of a night wasn't it?" he says as he starts pacing the ring, "I went up against a man who calls himself a god and was able to pull off what many are calling an upset victory but that's not why I'm out here" he says as he brings the mic down a little bit. He took a long deep breath then said, "I want to talk about the main event… more importantly, I wanna talk about what occurred in that match, I wanna about the moment Seth Rollins decided to throw a man that I could call a father into that turnbuckle…" he said pointing to the spot across from him. "Now he didn't do it once… no that would've been to easy, two times…. He threw him into it two times and on that second time he did something that you never do that's called being careless" he says before remove his hat and drags his hand over. "Because of this… Sting has to have surgery on his back but that also means that he will never be able to step into the ring again" he says, he allows the unfortunate news sink in for the WWE Universe.

"Now before I say anything else I would like to ask Seth to come out here," he says then turns to face the entrance. The Second Coming hit and out walked the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion with J&J Security right behind him. Jason watches as Seth walks down the ramp towards the ring, he stepped back allowing the three men to enter the ring. Jason watches as Seth walks over and takes the microphone from the man outside the ring, "Listen Seth, I'm not here to start a fight, I just want to know if what happened was what I hope it was" Jason said when Seth came to a stop in front of him.

Seth rubbed his chin then said, "Listen man, the match was going according to plan and…. But that incident happened and it was like a gift from above the moment I drove Stinger's back in that turnbuckle" Seth smiled and Jason's face turned into a anger. The Venice Beach native stepped forward but stopped when red pyro hit and out walked the returning Director of Operations Kane who had a huge smile on his face.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I'm glad to be back but now down to business, you see I saw what happened last night at Night of Champions, Jason congrats on the win and I understand that you want right to do nothing more than to knock Seth Rollins out…." Kane says earning cheers from the WWE Universe. "But that's not going to happen tonight" he adds which earns him some boos, "For you see Mister Rollins already has a match tonight when he gets his rematch against John Cena for the United States Championship" Kane says. The two men in the ring send the veteran superstar a glare at the news, "However Mister Evans will be able to get your hands Seth next week on Raw while tonight you will face both J&J Security in a two on one handicap match" Kane said then after his music hit he walked into the back leaving Seth and Jason staring at each other.

(!)

( _ **Backstage, Off Screen)**_

"For the last time Coby, I get it was a mistake" Jason said as the two men walked into the back after having their segment out in the ring. "Shit like that happens all the time and it could happen to anyone" Jason said as they came to a stop, he reaches a hand over and places it on Colby's shoulder then says, "Don't sweat it man, granted its not how Steve wanted to end his career but trust me he knows it was accident and he also got the message when you showed up at the hospital that night after the match" Jason pats the man on the shoulder then walks off heading towards the locker room so he could change into his wrestling attire. He turns the corner to see the team of PCB of standing around talking so he makes his way towards them, he motions for Ashley and Rebecca to be quite as he sneaks up on Saraya who had her back to him. "BOO!" he shouts as he grabs her sides making the Norwich native jump, she spins around and slaps.

"You bloody bastard" she snaps then goes to slap him again but he catches her by the wrist before she could leave any bruises.

"Alright… alright geez I'm sorry Saraya, you flippin' brute" he stated, his eyes go wide when he realizes what he had said, while Saraya's narrow. He slowly starts backing up and says, "That's my bad… that was not…." He didn't finish what he was going to say as he soon took off running down the hall with her in pursuit right behind him. They zig zag past various people making sure not to run into them that include Paul and Stephanie who looked confused at the pair but ignored it as well. Jason led the chase around the arena right back to where it had started where the other two women were waiting for them. He bends over and starts breathing heavily, "She is too damn fast… didn't think that I would lose her" he states before standing up. He sees the looks on their faces and that's when he also felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "She… she's standing right behind me isn't she?" he asked and the two women slowly nodded their heads.

He turns around to see Saraya standing there looking at him with her arms crossed to her chest, "Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" he ask with a small smirk on his face, when she didn't move or her expression change that's when he knew that he was a dead man luckily before she could do anything a stagehand appeared telling the girls that their segment was coming up so they walked off but not before Saraya slapped him on the arm hard.

(!)

 **(On Screen- Ringside)**

Jason walked out onto the stage as his music hit, he was wearing the same attire that he had wore last night. He made his way down the ramp towards the ring making sure to slap some of the fan's hands along the way. He climbs the apron and turns to look out at the audience then climbs through the ropes to enter the ring, he walks over and leans against the corner as J&J Security walk out onto the stage where they were meant with boos from the WWE universe. Jason watches as the two men make their way down the ramp towards the ring, he waited as both men entered the ring and started discussing who would start the match against Jason.

After realizing that they weren't going to come to a decision so he walked over and tapped both men on the shoulders making them turn to face them, he quickly kicks Noble in the gut then grabs Mercury and tosses him over the top rope to the arena floor. He reached down and picked Noble up then proceeded to hit him with a chop to the chest (WOO!) he grabs Noble's arm then whips him across the ring towards the corner, he ran at him and connected with a Stinger Splash on Noble in the corner. He then hits Noble with a hip toss, he runs to the ropes and when he comes back he connects with a drop kick to Jamie's face sending the former cruiserweight champion down.

Jason get to his feet, he turns his head to see Mercury was getting to his feet so he ran to the ropes opposite of where Joey was then launched himself between the ropes taking Mercury out with a suicide dive. Jason gets to his feet and quickly rolls back into the ring, he makes his way towards Noble who was cowering down in the corner, Jason reaches down to grab him but Noble is able to counter and sends Evans face first into the middle turnbuckle.

"And Evans sent face first into the middle turnbuckle, giving Noble and Mercury time to recover" Cole states.

Jason starts getting to his feet but Noble is up to his feet first and takes it to Jason as he starts unloading on him in the corner. He steps away when the ref gets between him but then goes back and starts kicking Jason down into the corner before walking over and tags in Mercury who comes in and starts stomping down on Jason who was still sitting in the corner. Mercury picks Jason up and whips him towards the ropes, he ducks down but Jason is able to stop himself then sends a kick to Joey's chest making the one half of J&J Security stumble backwards. When Joey comes back Jason tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, after pushing Mercury off he quickly covers him.

1…

Before ref could go any further Noble broke up the pin by stomping down on Jason's back making him roll off Mercury. Both members of J&J Security go on the attack as they starts stomping down on the Venice Beach native, repeatedly, they picked him up and then Noble holds Jason's arms behind his back giving Mercury a clear shot at Evans. Mercury puts his hands up as if he was in a boxing match then starts unloading punches into Jason's chest, Mercury kept the attacking going for a few moments but when he ran to the ropes and came back that's when Jason put his foot up and caught Joey in the face knocking him out of the ring. Noble releases his hold and Jason quickly cocks Noble with an elbow to the side of the head which he follows up with a Pele Kick to Noble knocking Jamie out of the ring right to the arena floor.

Jason turns around only for Mercury to kick him in the stomach then connect with a Northern Lights Suplex, which he follows up with a cover.

1...

2…

Jason gets his shoulder up, Mercury gets up then climbs on top of Jason and starts unloading with rights to Jason's head. Mercury gets up and unbuttons his shirt then rips it off then proceeds to climb on Jason's back then uses the shirt to choke Jason. The Venice Beach native tires to claw at the shirt around his throat but its no use so he starts crawling towards the ropes, he keeps moving, working through the pain but just as he nears the ropes Mercury releases the hold. He tosses his shirt over the ropes to the floor, he walks over and tags in Noble but Jason had rolled underneath the bottom rope so Noble storms over and reaches between the ropes, he grabs Jason by the head then lifts him up. Noble drags Jason back into the ring then quickly goes for another cover.

1….

2….

Jason kicks out much to the shock of both Noble and Mercury, Noble rubs his head then turns to see Jason was getting back up to his feet so he runs to the ropes and when he comes back he hits Jason with a Swinging Neckbreaker before going for another cover.

1….

2….

Jason again gets his shoulder up, Noble gets to his feet then starts yelling at the ref to count faster but when he turns around he is on the receiving end of a Super Kick out of nowhere from Jason. The Venice Beach Native didn't stop there as he ran and was able to knock Mercury off the apron then turned around to see that Noble was getting to his feet but before Jason could do anything Seth Rollins' music hit making him turn to face the stage.

Rollins strolled out onto the stage with a smile on his face, meanwhile in ring Jason was yelling at Rollins he didn't see Noble run up and roll him up from behind but Jason is able to counter it into a roll up of his own.

1….

2….

3….

Jason quickly gets to his feet then stares at Rollins who looks at him with a smirk on his face before making his way into the back. Jason gets out of the ring then makes his way up the ramp towards the back, as he was making his way up that's when Ric Flair's music hit and he walked out onto the stage. The older man stopped and turned to Jason who had also stopped in his tracks, the two men shared a look then shook hands before Jason headed into the back.

 **Later That Night…**

Rollins sets Cena up in the corner and goes for a Phoenix Splash, but Cena rolls out of the way. Rollins lands on his feet, and Cena quickly catches him in the STF. Rollins claws his way to the bottom rope to break the hold. Rollins stays on the apron to recover. Rollins catches Cena with a kick to the head. Rollins goes to the top rope.

 _ **I'm Comin'**_

Rollins turns his head to see Jason walking out onto the stage, he was once again wearing his street clothes that had been wearing earlier in the night. Rollins yelled at him as Jason made his way down the ramp towards the ring, Seth waved him off then leapt off and connects with a frog splash, but Cena rolls through and connects with an AA then goes for a cover.

1….

2….

3….

Jason smiles as Cena celebrates his win then he turns and walks up the ramp towards the back leaving Seth in the middle of the ring throwing a tantrum.

(!)

Jason entered the restaurant that he was meeting some of his coworkers at, he looked around then saw them sitting over in the corner so he made his way over and took a seat between Saraya and Rebecca. The moment he sat down he slipped his hand into Becca's who gripped his hand, he looked at up to see Joe sitting across from him giving him a look that told him that he needed to trend carefully if he wants to keep the secret although he doesn't agree with Jason. The Venice Beach native gave his friend a look then turned to his best friend then said,

"So Saraya when am I going to meet this Boyfriend of yours?"

"We broke up," she said without looking at him,

"What? When did that happen?" he asked to which she replied,

"A week ago" Jason was confused not because she hadn't told him about her break up but the fact was that she wasn't even making eye contact with him. He pulled his hand away from Becca then reached it over and placed it on Saraya's shoulder then said,

"Sayara what's wrong?"

"I know" she stated, again Jason was confused and he said,

"Know what?" suddenly Saraya jumped up and shouted,

"I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND REBECCA!" then without saying a word she stormed off, Jason didn't hesitate and ran after her stopping her just as she walked outside the restaurant. He grabbed her arm making her turn to face him without looking him in the eyes.

"Listen I understand your upset but I didn't…. God this is probably the stupidest reason ever but I did it because I wanted to make sure that I have might have with Becca is real and I'm not going to get hurt again" he said. His shoulders dropped then said, "Saraya…. I can't get hurt again."

She looked up at him locking eyes then said, "No you just hurt the people around you" then before he could say anything she stormed off leaving him standing there defeated. He watched until she was out of sight before making his way back inside.

 **How did you guys like that ending? Let me know in your reviews.**

 **P.S.**

 **If you want to know about my future wrestling stories then let me know.**


	18. The Next Morning

**Hey everyone, I know I know I've been absent from this story for a while but I promise to make it up to you guys. Anyways this chapter picks up the morning after Saraya's blow up at Jason so have fun.**

(September 22, 2015- Tuesday: Hell in A Cell Three Weeks Away)

 **Laredo, TX**

"Don't you think her reaction was a bit much?" Jason asked as he placed dumbbell on the ground. He, Joe and some of the others had met up at the gym the next morning before they had to head to the Corpus Christie for Smackdown. Joe placed the barbell back on the rack before sitting up, he lets out a sigh then says,

"Did Saraya overreact? Yes but then again you would be angry too if the roles were reversed."

Jason sat there for a moment then let out a sigh of defeat then said,

"I know keeping it a secret was stupid, but like I told her, I wanted to make sure that there was really something between Rebecca and I before I told her mostly because I didn't want another Melody situation."

Joe nodded his head that he understood, "I get that man, I really do but again like I said the keeping it a secret thing was a very bad idea."

Jason let out a small groan then he walked over to a new machine and took a seat.

"You know what I think? I think you were in the right I mean I wouldn't want my best friend to know every little thing about my dating life" Jon said as he took a seat on the ground next to the machine Jason was at. Someone letting out a loud scoff could heard making the three men turn their heads to see Colby standing there with a unimpressed look on his face before he said,

"This is coming from the guy who has had only one real relationship."

"Are we sure that the feelings are even mutual?" Joe asked then Jason said,

"For all we know he could be blackmailing the poor woman into dating him."

Jon looked at the three men then after shaking his head he stood up and walked off making sure to flip them all the bird as he walked away while all shared a laugh.

(!)

Jason entered the hotel room that he was sharing with Rebecca, he was hot and sweaty so he dropped his bag on the ground then as he walked over and pulled his muscle shirt off. He stopped when his phone go off, he picked it up off the bed then looked at the screen, the smile on his face faded when he saw the number so he quickly tossed it on the bed then walked into the bathroom completely. He took a stand in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection, he turned on the faucet and after letting the water run for a little bit he splashed his face.

' _What gives him the right to call… after all these years'_ he grabs a towel and after wiping his face off he tosses it to the ground and after stripping off the rest of his clothes he steps into the shower.

Meanwhile Rebecca had returned to the hotel room with Ashley right behind her, she walks over and takes a seat on the bed right next to where Jason's phone was sitting. She wouldn't had noticed it if the phone hadn't slipped and tapped her in the leg so she picked it up to see the missed call from an unknown number and caller. She shrugged her shoulders then placed the phone back on the bed before turning back to her best friend.

"So has Saraya talked to you since last night?" Ashley asked taking a seat on the chair next to the desk. Rebecca responded by shaking her head no, Ashley let out an annoyed sound then said, "No offense but there is only two reasons why she acted the way she did, she's either jealous or she secretly has feelings for Jason and the feelings she had for him hadn't resurfaced until she saw him again."

Rebecca stared at her friend, she thought about what Ashley had just said and as she thought about it that's when she slowly realized that her best friend was right. She jumped to her feet then walked out of the room with Ashley on her heels. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" Ashley asked as she followed Rebecca who didn't respond as she came to a stop in front of a door. The fiery haired woman wasted no time as she started pounding on the door. Ashley stepped back and off to the side not wanting to get involved in whatever situation was about to go down.

The door came open to reveal Saraya standing there but before the Norwich native could say anything Rebecca moved inside then slammed the door behind her before Ashley could enter the room. The Divas Champion stood there and let out a small gulp so she walked to the door and placed her ear up against the door opening she could hear something.

"God please don't kill each other."

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you think by leaving a review at the bottom.**

 **P.S. I have a new story coming soon and if you guys want to know anything about it then let me know.**


	19. The Open Challenge

(September 24, 2015- Thursday Night Smackdown: Hell in a Cell Three Weeks Away)

 **Corpus Christi, TX**

Kane stood in the middle of the ring with a smile on his face, he brings the microphone in his hand up to his mouth and says, "On behalf of The Authority, welcome to Smackdown. Kane smiles at the positive reaction then says, "After a much needed vacation I am thrilled to return to my duties as Director of Operations. But I was of two minds about coming back to work, part of me was worried that I'd missed so much while I've been away… I mean there is a new face around here in Jason Evans who has proven to be a phenomenal athlete and plus everyone is so damn talented that I wouldn't want to drag the team down."

He stops as he hears the WWE Universe cheering him, "But the other part of me said that this is the precise time to come back because WWE is on Fire right now and who better to handle that heat then someone with my administrative experience? So tonight in this very ring, the new Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens will join forces with "The Bulgarian Brute" Rusev as they take on Ryback and his partner Dolph Ziggler. "

The crowd cheers again, "And the war rages when Wyatt family member Luke Harper faces Roman Reigns. There will be no outside interference in that match because Dean Ambrose is barred from ringside…." He hears the crowd boo so he says, "What the heck? For that matter Bray Wyatt and Strowman are also barred from ringside" he smiles as he gets the crowd's approval. "That's not all. I also have a great…" but before Kane could finish Seth Rollins' music hits he walks out with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion walked out only to stop when he gets to the ramp. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the former United States Champion yet still your WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins" Kane says to which the WWE Universe boos.

"Cut the crap Kane, You're not fooling anybody all right, we all know that you only came back to make my life a living hell I mean this past Monday you defend my US Championship against John Cena, a match I lost only because I was distracted by Jason Evans" Rollins says as the Crowd pops at the mention of Jason's name. "SHUT UP!" Seth says snapping at the crowd.

Kane chuckled then said, "Seth you seem angry, luckily when I became the Director of Operations I underwent extensive training in conflict resolution, so why don't come down to the ring and we can engage in a civilized, healthy and hopefully productive dialogue."

 **I'm Comin'**

Jason walks out wearing his wrestling attire but the newest addition was a black t-shirt with a large red scorpion on the front while on the back it said Yung Stinger. "Pardon the interruption Kane but I couldn't help but over hear I World Champion out here running his mouth so I thought I'd come out here and shut" he said glaring at Rollins but earning a cheer from the crowd. "I mean know it's about time somebody does it" Jason says as he steps towards Seth who backs pedals down the ramp.

"Mister Evans as much as I love to see you and Seth go at it…. That's going to have to wait until this coming Monday because Seth Rollins already has match tonight" Kane says.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a match tonight" Seth says turning to face Kane who laughs then says,

"Well before you interrupted me I was going to announce that the main event was going to be you Seth Rollins going one on one against your former Shield brother…. The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose."

Jason stands there and watches as Seth throws a fit at the announcement before turning and walking into the back.

(!)

The WWE Universe gave a mixed reaction to the man who was standing in the middle of the ring at the moment. The man was none other than the United States Champion John Cena. A smirk grew on his face as the crowd got louder, "Ya'll a lively bunch tonight" he said into the microphone, he stood there as the crowd started chanting.

" _ **Cena Sucks… Cena Sucks… Cena Sucks"**_

John lets out a chuckle then says, "Thanks for the warm welcome…. But down to business." He quickly becomes serious. "The US Championship is back around my waist which means only one thing… The US Open is back on so if you want some then COME GETS SOME" he says before tossing the microphone out of the ring and removes his shirt and hat.

 **I'M COMIN'**

Jason walks out earning cheers from the crowd, he slaps some hands of fans as he makes his way down the ramp towards the ring. He climbs the apron enters the ring and instead of posing on the turnbuckle he stops he gets right in Cena's face. Jason smirks then steps away and says,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, John Cena, a man who is a multi time World Champion, two time Royal Rumble winner, four time tag team champion with four different partners might I add and main evented WrestleMania on numerous occasions which means you've done it all…. Well except win the Intercontinental Championship." Jason stepped back allowing the WWE Universe give their reactions, which make him smirk, he then brings the microphone up and says, "Now you may not know who I am…. My name is Jason Evans and there is one thing I set my mind too and that's proving that I belong here and earning respect as I do it."

" _ **Jason Evans…. Jason Evans…. Jason Evans"**_

Jason smirks again then says, "Now I'm pretty sure you know the reason I'm out here and that's because I'm out here to accept the…."

 **I'M JUST ONE MAN BAND….**

The two men turned to see the one man rock band man himself Heath Slater walked out onto the stage. "Now hold on one dang minute here," Slater says as he makes his way down the ramp towards the ring, "I have waited week after week after week to finally have my shot at the United States Championship and I'm taking that tonight" Slater says as he climbs the steps then enters the ring. Slater looks at Cena then turns to Jason and says, "So Mister Evans get out of the ring so I can finally get my chance" Jason chuckles then says,

"No offense Slater but I'm not going anywhere but I'm not going anywhere…. But I have an idea" Jason turns and points to Cena before saying, "We all know you're a fighting champion meaning and I'll take on all comers so I say we make this a triple threat match" Slater starts shouting no at Jason but his cries are drowned out by the WWE Universe chanting yes. John picked up the microphone that he had discarded then says,

"Let's do it."

Jason and Slater remove their shirts while John hands the title over to the ref, Eden stepped forward and said, "The following contest is a triple threat match and it is for the WWE United States Championship. Introducing first from Venice Beach, California, weighting in at 216 pounds Jason Evans" Eden said as the crowd cheered. "Introducing next from Pineville, West Virginia, weighting in at 216 pounds Heath Slater and their opponent, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighting in at 251 pounds he is the WWE United States Champion JOHN CENA!" Eden says before getting out of the ring.

Before the ref could ring the bell Slater blindsides Evans knocking him out of the ring to the arena floor. "THIS IS MY TIME" Slater shouts then turns his attention to Cena who didn't look please at the dirty tactic shown by Slater, the two men circle up before locking up. They struggle for a while before Cena is able to back Slater back up into the corner, they stay that way before the ref had to break it up separating the two men but just as the ref did that Slater sent a hard slap across Cena's face.

Cena stares daggers at Slater who realizes that he had just a big mistake so Slater quickly gets out of the ring only to be taken out with clothesline by Jason who had finally recovered from the cheap shot from Slater before that match had started. Jason stared down at Slater before turning his head to look at Cena who was watching him, Jason climbs the to the apron keeping eyes locked with Cena before climbing between the ropes so he was in the ring.

The two men stare at each other then circled up, Jason stops then offers out his hand to which Cena accepts it and the two men shake hands before stepping away from each other. They circle again then lock up for the first time, Cena quickly maneuvers Evans into a side headlock then takes Jason down to the mat keeping the side headlock locked in on Jason but Evans quickly counters by wrapping his legs around Cena's head bring him back then quickly locks in an arm bar submission hold which Cena is quickly able to escape from since Jason couldn't lock in the submission completely. Jason looks at John who looks at him, Jason holds up two fingers telling him that he was that close getting him. John shakes his head as Jason gets to his feet.

The two men circle again and lock up, Jason is able to this time get Cena in a side headlock but before he could do anything else Slater had climbed up onto the apron so Jason pushes John away then runs over and knocks Slater off the apron but when he turns around he gets hit by a hard clothesline by Cena out of nowhere taking him down to the mat.

"Guys is Jason Evans laughing?" Rich Brennan asked to which Booker replied,

"I think he is Rich."

"Why is he doing that? Is he insane?" King said.

Jason slaps himself on the head then says, "Always keep your eyes on Cena idiot" he rolls onto his stomach then slowly gets to his feet. Cena walks over and picks Jason up then whips him into the corner, Jason hits the corner hard then Cena runs at him but Jason quickly gets out of the way making him Cena run chest first into the turnbuckle. Jason runs then drop kicks Cena in the back sending back into the corner front first, Jason doesn't give up as he runs to the opposite side of the ring so he was in the corner opposite of where Cena was. Jason licks his lips but before he could run out of the corner Slater appears and grabs his legs tripping him down to the mat, Slater then drags Jason out of the ring before pushing him face first into the steel ring post taking him out.

Slater quickly crawls back into the ring, he runs and takes a still dazed Cena down with a clothesline. Slater runs to the ropes and when he comes back he connects with an elbow drop right on John's chest before going for the pin.

1…

Cena kicks out, Slater stays on the attack as he starts stomping down on Cena's chest repeatedly before picking Cena up and whipping him into the ropes. When John comes back Slater ducks under Cena's clothesline attempt making Cena rebound off the ropes, Slater then tries for a hip toss but Cena is able to block it then hit Slater with his own hip toss taking Slater down to the mat. Cena gets to his feet but before he could do anything Jason springboards himself off the top rope taking Cena down with a knee to the side of the skull. Jason quickly goes over and covers Cena.

1…

2….

Slater breaks it up saving the match, Slater picks Jason up and goes to him out but Jason quickly counters and tosses Slater over the top rope making Slater land on the apron feet first. Jason bends over and hits Heath with a shoulder to the midsection before leaping over the top rope to the arena floor but sill holds onto Slater for a Sunset flip power bomb but Heath blocks it by holding onto the top rope. That doesn't last long as Cena runs over and strikes Slater allowing Jason to power bomb Slater onto the arena floor. Jason stares down then turns around to face Cena one more time and the current United States Champion motions for Evans to get back into the ring so Jason quickly rolls back in. The two men stare each other and that's when they hear the mixed reactions from the WWE Universe.

" **LET'S GO CENA!" "LET'S GO JASON!" "LET'S GO CENA!" "LET'S GO JASON!"**

The two men smirk at one another then locked up for the second time, they struggle for a little bit but then Cena backs Jason into the ropes, he pushes Jason off then tosses him towards the ropes across from them. When Jason backs back he ducks Cena's clothesline attempt, he leaps to the ropes and springboards off going for a crossbody but Cena catches him and connects with a fall away slam sending Jason towards the other side of the ring. John walks over and goes to pick Jason up only fro Slater to come in and attack him from behind. Jason slowly gets back to his feet then walked over and he along with Slater drop kick Cena knocking the former World Champion out of the out of the ring.

Slater then attacks Jason from the side blindsiding him, Slater whips Evans into the corner. He runs over and leaps ramming his forearm into Jason, dazing the Venice Beach native. Heath picks Jason up and places him on the top rope then climbs up as well. Slater gets Jason's arm around his neck then tries for a suplex but Jason blocks it so Slater punches Jason a couple of times then got Jason back in position for the suplex. Heath is just about to lift him when Cena appears out of nowhere and underneath Slater and power bombs Heath just as Slater connects with a suplex to Jason.

"What a match these three men are putting on tonight!" King states.

"They are putting everything they have into this match and it's all for the United States Championship" Booker replies.

All three men laid there as the ref started the ten count, at first neither of them moved but then both Cena and Jason started to move. They both start crawling towards the ropes, they use the ropes to pulls themselves to their fee then stumble towards the other and start exchanging rights. The fans cheered every time Jason landed a hit while booing when John landed a hit to Jason. The Venice Beach native got the upper hand when he kicked Cena in the midsection then runs whips Cena into the corner. Jason walks over to the corner across from where John is and places his hands to his mouth and says,

"WOOO!"

He launches himself out of the corner and when he reaches John he leaps into the air connecting with a Stinger's Splash. Jason allows to Cena fall to the mat, he turns his head to see that Slater was now leaning in the corner across from where he was standing. A smirk crossed Jason's face as he ran then leaped into the air hitting Slater with a Stinger's Splash as well. Jason stepped back as Heath slumped down into the corner. Jason turns to see that Cena was slowly getting to his feet so Jason walked over and picked John up and got him into position for Scorpion Death Drop but stopped when out the corner of his eye he saw to figures running down the ramp. He drops Cena then runs to the ropes and when he comes back he leaps over the top rope taking out J&J Security whom had come running down the ramp towards the ring.

Jason slowly gets to his feet then picks Jamie up and throws him into the steel steps, he turns just in time to see Joey getting to his feet. So he walks over to get him but before he could do anything he is stuck in the back from behind by Seth Rollins with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Seth stares down at Jason's body. Paramedics came rushing down the ramp along with officials who to told to Seth to walk away as they checked on Jason who slowly came to after a while. He heard the sound of the bell ringing and Cena being announced as the winner, so he pushed himself to his feet then pushed away anyone who tried to help him.

He makes his way up the ramp towards the stage, he makes his way into the back and the first thing he does is accept a water bottle along with a towel from a guy standing there. He places the towel over his head and takes a sip of the water as he makes his way towards the locker room.

"Excuse me Jason, a moment please" came a voice so Jason turned to see JoJo making her way towards him. "Just a few minutes ago you were apart of one, if not the biggest match of the night…. But before you could secure the win you were attacked by your opponent this coming Monday WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins…. Can we get your thoughts?"

Jason took a deep breath then said, "Your right…. That match was crazy and I was able to prove that I can hang with guys like John Cena but just before I could capitalize and get that W…. (he laughs) Seth Rollins sent the cruiserweights out to get me then used that opportunity to blindsided me by attacking me in the back with that World Championship…. God I can't wait for someone to take that title away from him." Jason goes to say more only to stop when he notices someone standing next to JoJo, it was Rollins' opponent for the tonight Dean Ambrose.

Dean smirks then says, "You gotta watch out for that scumbag Seth Rollins cause the moment you turn your back to him he'll stab you in the back" Jason looks at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you sayin' Dean?" Jason asked to which Ambrose replied,

"All I'm sayin' is that not only do you need eyes on the back of your head but all over" then with that Dean walked off leaving Jason standing there with JoJo both of them completely confused.

(!)

Jason laid on his bed in his and Rebecca's hotel room, he had his arm behind his head and his cell phone in his hand. On the screen was a picture of him and Saraya back when they were little kids, he smiled at the memory but it faded knowing that at the moment Saraya hated him. Suddenly the phone started ringing, a scowl appeared on his face before jumping to his feet and pushing the answer button.

"Listen here, I told you that I want nothing to do with you and she sure as hell wants nothing to do with you so do us a favor and GO TO HELL!" he then hangs up before the person could respond. He stares down at his phone and his hand starts shaking then before he knew it threw it across the room making it hit the wall and the moment it did the screen shattered. He walked over and placed his back against the wall then slid down until he was sitting, he placed his head into his hands then said,

"Why won't he just leave us alone."

 **Thanks for reading everyone, please leave a review.**


	20. Author's Not 2 PLEASE READ!

Hey guys and girls,

As you all have probably noticed that haven't updated The Path of Jason Evans in a long time and the reason for that is because I don't really like the way the story is going anymore.

With that being said, I have decided that I'm going to reboot the story and have Jason start off in NXT, not the current state of NXT but back when Sasha and all of them were down there.

I hope you guys will support this new story when it debuts and I promise to give you the best story possible. I will be keeping some things from the old story. The new story will also be going along with an upcoming story by Deadman68.

Thanks for the understanding everyone.

Until then please go and read The Psycho One by me and give that story some love.


	21. Author's Note 3- The Final Notice

Last update for this thing before I delete this tomorrow, Jason's new story is coming I promise but before it does can you guys do me a huge favor? Please go and show some love to my other two wrestling stories?

The Psycho One and You Don't Know Me

If can get some reviews for them then I'll upload the first chapter of Jason's new story tomorrow.


End file.
